If Secrets could Kill
by HiddenDemons
Summary: Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?
1. Rachel, who did this to you?

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:** 2191  
**Warnings:** Language and violence**  
AU: **Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. He is a junior like Rachel.**  
Summary: **Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
Author's Note: **Okay 3rd story, and my 4th Glee one! I thought of this one kinda reading a few others. And if your wondering I don't hate Rachel, I don't know why i'm writing stories like this about her and Quinn, they're my favorite characters. And Jesse's back yay! *Sarcasm* And Rachel and Finn aren't dating. Jesse and Rachel are. Thanks to DramaTricks for inspiring me to write this. Go read their story 'I have named you queen', mine's not a copy of their's since their's is way better.

**July 11th 2011: **Only change the grammar and spelling and stuff. Nothing major.

Rachel walked into Glee club late, the first sign something was wrong, she was never late for Glee. The second sign something was wrong- the person who walked in behind her. She took her usual seat next to Finn as the boy stayed at the front of the room waiting for Mr. Schue to introduce him to everyone, despite the fact they already knew who he was. He looked at the look's of disgust amongst everyone's faces. The look's that said_ That asshole is back? _

Mr. Schue walked up to the front of the room and put his hand on Jesse's shoulder. "Everyone, I think you remember Jesse St. James?" he asked all of them as they all nodded their heads. "Well his father got transferred to this part of Lima and, he'll be attending William McKinley High for the rest of the year, along with being in Glee club."

Everyone tried to hide their looks of disgust, but how could they. It was someone from the _Other side_. How were they to treat such an asshole nicely. "Does he have to join?" Tina asked Mr. Schue, but she saw the annoyed look on his face as soon as she the question came out of her mouth.

"Everyone who auditioned made it, I don't see why Jesse shouldn't and can't join," Mr. Schue said as Brittany piped up.

"Why is your son at the school?" she asked, he ignored her as Santana tried to explain to her that Jesse wasn't his son.

"Now I want you to treat him like everyone else and be nice to him, he's changed," he said and he let Jesse sit down, turning around and not noticing the faces of anger that went Jesse's way.

"Why are you here?" Kurt asked him quietly as Mr. Schue wrote something on the board.

"Is it illegal for me to be here?" he asked, his face looking as if he didn't know why they hated him.

"God your are an asshole if you don't know why we all hate you," he said as they turned their heads to the front.

"Okay so I think I know what we can do for sectionals..." he started and they all listened but all their minds on Jesse.

"Hey," Jesse said to Rachel as they exited the choir room.

"Hey," she said as he walked next to her to their lockers, pulling out books for their next classes.

"How is my little princess?" he asked kissing her on the cheek.

"I am very good," she smiled as he kissed him, oh did she miss those kisses. "I don't know why I ever broke up with you," she told him as more people stared at Jesse, the enemy, but it was all an act.

But behind all the kisses and hugs and complements was a darker side of Jesse that no one knew about, a darker side that was only reveled when they were alone or Jesse got really mad. A side that could one day kill Rachel. A side no one noticed, except three people, three people who everyone never expected that would notice, or even care for that matter- Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. It may not have looked like it but Quinn, Brittany and Santana cared about the little brunette. They watched how, over time, Rachel started to change, how she was always late to Glee club, how she would back down from solo's, all after she started to once again date Jesse St. James. They really only noticed something was wrong when she saw what looked like hand sized bruises on Rachel's wrists Rachel, seeing that the three had noticed the bruises she quickly put her sweater on and walked with Jesse to class.

*(*(*(*(()&(&(*^&^&(%&(^(&)^)*)^(&*^

"Santana," Quinn said to the Latina as she, Quinn and Brittany walked to class.

"What?" she asked her, seeing a the concerned look on Quinn's face.

"I'm concerned," she told her, "About Rachel," she said to her two friends.

"You concerned about Berry even more then you already are?" Santana asked her as they walked into Spanish class and sat down in their seats.

"Ya, she's different. She's late to Glee club, she's turning down all the solo's going her way and I don't know I think Jesse has something to do with it, admit it you've noticed it to, " she said firmly to her.

"Why should I care?" Santana said as she pulled out her spanish notes.

"That's not very nice," Brittany said to Santana. "You shouldn't say that about Berry no matter how much you don't like her."

"Well," Santana said, her tone going soft for Brittany. "We're the popular ones. Aren't we supposed to hate her?"

"Doesn't mean we have to," Brittany told her.

"Listen to Brit," Quinn told her. "Come on, something's wrong with Berry and you know it."

"Fine, I'll admit, there is something wrong with RuPaul!" Santana said as Mr. Schue walked into class and they stopped talking.

"Hola," Mr. Schuester said to the class.

"Hola Sr. Schue," The class said in unison.

"Okay so this class were going to be talking about phrases used in everyday life," he said. "Who know's what _¿Puedo tener una manzana, la pera, el melocotón, la naranja y una revista por favor?_ Means?" he asked the class.

"Can I have an apple, pe.." Quinn said trying to get Rachel off her mind.

*(&(&&&&(&(^*&*^%&(

"_Rachel, Jesse's here!" Hiram, her daddy, yelled up the stairs. _

"_Just send him up to my room," Rachel yelled back as Hiram sent Jesse up the stairs to her room. _

"_We're going out for a bit so just call us if you need anything," Leroy said poking his head into Rachel's room. _

"_Yes Dad," she told him as he walked down stairs and they waited for the sound of the door closing the car engine starting till they started talking. _

"_So," Jesse started, "Your still in the Glee club?" he asked, bitterness in his voice. _

"_But, your in Glee," Rachel said confused about what he said._

"_Well, unlike you, I am good at singing," he said to her. _

"_What?" she said taken aback with what he said._

_"You heard me bitch," he said hitting her in the stomach. "You're no good at singing!" he yelled, she screamed but no one heard her. _

"_Stop," She yelled to him clutching her stomach in pain. _

"_Why?" he said realizing he really like hitting Rachel more then he first though he would._

_Rachel didn't have time to answer because he kept hitting her. "And if you tell anyone about what I did to you," he yelled at a frighten Rachel. "I will beat the fucking shit out of you," h told her kicking her one more time. When Jesse left she quickly covered up the bruises with make-up and swore never to tell anyone about the what would become her life, about Jesse, or about the fact he kicks the shit out of his girlfriend almost all the time. _

_*(*()*(^&*&*(&*_

Rachel woke up the next morning and put on her usually giant dose of makeup on, to cover the bruises. She had done it so much she always knew what to put on, where and how much. She walked downstairs and was greeted by her father, who never suspected that _sweet_ Jesse St. James would hurt their daughter. "Morning honey," Leroy said as she sat down.

"Hey dad," she said cheerfully as he placed a plate of toast and orange juice in front of her.

"Have a good day honey," Hiram said running out the door with Leroy, Leroy was a nurse and Hiram a lawyer. Alone, just like she was everyday. No one noticed, or cared, about her, no one cared to even asked has she was. Her father's didn't when they got home, not the teacher's, no one. She was alone.

*#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*(

At school she walked into Glee club, sitting next to Jesse. "So what is a ballad?" Mr. Schue asked the class after Rachel walked in.

"A male duck," Brittany said aloud, everyone turned their heads to the smiling blond in the back of the room.

"That's a mallard," Santana said under her breath to the girl and she nodded and remained quiet allowing someone else to say the right answer.

"A form of verse, often a narrative set to music," Rachel said as if she were a dictionary of all the musical terms.

"Correct Rachel," Mr. Schue said and he wrote the word on the board, "You will partner up and sing another ballad, just like last year.

"Again?" Puck asked annoyed,"We have to do this again? Why not just a group song? Why this AGAIN?"

Mr. Schue ignored him."Pick a partner," Mr. Schue said pointing at Rachel in the front.

"Jesse," She said in a short of robotic voice and her choice caught everyone off guard, everyone thought she'd chose Finn to sing with her, why would she pick Jesse? The guy who egged her, the guy who betrayed them.

"Tina," Mike said.

"Santana," Brittany said gleefully holding Santana's hand as she said her name.

"Puck I guess," Quinn said.

"Mercedes," Kurt said.

"Artie's all that's left so I go with him," Finn said hoping to have chosen Rachel.

"All right you have 3 classes to work on it, your dismissed," He said and everyone got up.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Kurt asked as Rachel and Jesse left the room.

"I don't know," Quinn said. "Why'd she chose Jesse?"

"Beats me, I know their dating but Jesse?" Kurt told everyone.

"I don't know," Finn shrugged and he left everyone but Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"What's going on with Rachel?" Brittany asked Santana, concern in her voice for the little brunette.

"I don't know," Santana said. "But what I do know is that there is something wrong with Berry, and we are going to find it out."

#$%^&*()(*&^%%

Over the next few days Quinn, Santana and Brittany kept a close eye on Rachel, noticing the slow changes in the girl. How she would wear long selves to school everyday, how when she was around him she seemed uncomfortable. "You don't think?" Quinn said to Santana as they watched as Jesse and Rachel, their hands intertwined, were talking with Artie and Tina.

"I don't know, but we can't leave it out as a possibility," Santana said hoping they were wrong, as she stared at how uncomfortable Rachel looked next to Jesse.

"What do you think Quinn?" Brittany asked confused at what they were saying.

Quinn took a deep breath. "We think Rachel might be being abused by Jesse," she said to Brittany.

"That's not good," Brittany said and Quinn nodded.

All of a sudden Karofsky came along and slushied both Jesse and Rachel. "God!" Jesse yelled. "Are you okay?" he asked turning to Rachel, drenched in grape slushie .

"Come on let's get you cleaned up," Jesse said but Quinn, Santana and Brittany stepped in.

"We'll take her," Santana said not just for the fact they get to talk to Rachel alone, but the fact Jesse is not going in the girl washroom and she's not going in the boys.

"And what, slushie her again?" Jesse said to them.

They ignored him and they dragged Rachel into the washroom. "Are you okay?" Quinn asked her.

"Why would you care?" Rachel asked her, not believing for a second that Quinn Fabray would ever care about Rachel Berry, aka manhands, RuPaul, Berry, Loser.

"Rachel, something's wrong," Quinn told her, "Everyone's noticing it, your late to Glee, your turning down solo's! What's wrong?" She asked calmly.

"Nothing's wrong," Rachel said as she started to clean her self off.

"Don't play that game with us," Santana said as calmly as she could, "Jesse is doing something to you!"

"Nothing's wrong!" She yelled and she turned to them, they gasped. The slushie was making her make-up disappear, and under it, a fist size bruise on her face.

"Rachel, who did this to you?" Quinn asked her.

"No one," Rachel told her and she ran out of the washroom.

"God, our worst nightmare just came true," Santana said, "I'm going to go beat that asshole so bad he won't know what hit him!" And with that Santana ran off before Quinn and Brittany could stop her.

**Okay so I hope you really it. Do you want me to see Santana beat the Shit out of Jesse? Well not all the Shit but just a bit of Shit. **

**Questions: **

**-do u like it? **

**-what should happen next? **


	2. You can trust me Rachel

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:** 1392  
**Warnings:** Language and violence**  
AU: **Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. He is a junior like Rachel.**  
Summary: **Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
Author's Note: **Thanks for the positive feedback! I love it, and I will update more since it's almost christmas break for me(I know late) So in this Santana will beat the shit out of Jesse(kinda)

**July 12th 2011: **Fixed some spelling errors and made some corrections. So glad I made Brittany and Santana girlfriends!

The girls walked out of the washroom, and saw Rachel as her small body weaved around the students as she ran to look for Jesse, but they found him, walking out of the washroom same time as them he saw them and just ignored them but Santana didn't he ran up to him her fists clenched by her sides. "You fucking asshole!" she yelled her jaw coming in contact with Jesse's jaw.

"What did I do?" he asked playing the _I'm innocent _game with Santana as she kept hitting him over and over.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled to the Latina. "Come on Santana, I know it's bad, but this is a little cruel." But Santana just ignored her and kept hitting Jesse as Quinn tried to stop Brittany from going after Santana

"You better stay the fuck away from Rachel Berry or I will beat you more then I am now!" she yelled as she kept hitting him.

"Why should I stay away from my own girlfriend!" he yelled at her trying to shield himself as Santana's fists made contact with him again. "Shit Santana, you have a fucking hard punch, just get the fuck off me!"

"Don't think we don't know what you do to Rachel," She said to him, her voice lowering as she said it.

"I don't know what the fuck your talking about!" He yelled aloud as she now began to kick him.

A crowd began to slowly form, their eye's glued to the cheerio kicking the shit out of Jesse. They did nothing though, knowing they'd only get inured if they did.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled pulling the girls arms behind her back and pulling her away from Jesse. "Calm the fuck down!" she said as the crowd began to disappear and Jesse walked away a smirk on his face.

"Don't you tell me to calm the fuck down!" she yelled trying to wriggle out of Quinn's grasp but the blonde held on to her. "He's beating the shit out of Berry and your telling me to fucking calm down!" her voice filled with anger.

"Santana as much as I hate him I don't think you should beat him up," Quinn said to her, letting her arms go as she realized that the girl had relaxed. "You could hurt yourself Santana," she said, concern mixed in with worry in her voice.

"What else are we going to do? I can't just stand here and let him hurt Berry," Santana said to Quinn. "Are you going to just let him hurt her?" she asked her bitterness in her voice.

Quinn didn't know what to say, instead she just remained silent. Staring at her feet.

"Santana?" Brittany said to Santana.

"Ya Britt?" Santana told her, her voice calm now.

"Your not going to go and hurt Jesse again are you? I don't want you to get hurt," Brittany told her, concern in her voice for her girlfriend.

Santana sighed. "Of course not Brit," she said to her and they all walked to their next class- science.

#$%^&*(*&^%$

_Rachel was walking from the football practice, she watched Finn and them as they did their throws and their talks when Jesse walked up to her, anger on his face. She turned to walk away but he grabbed her harshly by the wrist causing her cry out in pain, "Shut up you little bitch or someone'll hear you and come running, we don't want that do we?" he asked her, she stopped screaming and she shook her head, fear running through her small body. "Good job bitch." _

"_What are you doing?" she asked as he dragged her to behind the bleachers."Please let me go," her small voice told him. _

"_Why should I let you go?" he asked her. "Afraid your father's will worry? Don't fret, they probably don't care," he said as he throw her to the ground._

"_Please just let me go!" She begged screaming with all her might, but no one came to help the screaming girl in the field. _

_Jesse then kicked her, harder then the first time, but this time in the back. She winced and screamed again in pain but he just kept hitting her until he walked away. She lay there for hours, unable to move, until she managed to get up and go home(which lucky for her was only down the road). _

_When she got home, it was deserted, she was alone, her father's didn't know her boyfriend kicked the shit out of her. She thanked god that it was Friday and she took a nice warm shower, examining the bruises on her pale skin. 'Not that bad' she tried to tell herself. She ran her fingers tentatively running her fingers over the purple bruises that now covered her skin and winced. She got out of the shower and cried herself to sleep. _

_!#$%^&*%$#_

Quinn was walking from back to her locker from english, the only class she didn't share with Santana or Brittany and she heard crying, Sobbing and it sounded like a little brunette she knew. She peaked inside the room and saw Rachel crying in the corner her little body shaking with the force of the sobs. "Rachel?" she said walking up to her calmly as to not scare the girl.

Rachel looked up, her make up revealing more bruises from Jesse. Her eye's were red and puffy from crying. "What?" she asked her between sobs.

"Rachel, listen to me okay," Quinn said getting down and sitting next to the brunette. "Is he hurting you?" she said as calmly as she possibly could. "You can trust me Rachel," she added. "I know I've been a bitch to you ever since we first met eye, but I care about you."

"I don't know why he does it," Rachel told her, "I've done nothing to him."

"Rachel what does he do to you?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"He," She didn't know whether or not to trust the blonde girl who had been such a bitch to her, but when she looked in her eyes though, she saw something. Something that Quinn never had given her before, the look of concern for Rachel. "He beats me and he calls me a bitch and worthless and he.." she started to cry again.

"It's okay Rachel," Quinn said softly rubbing her back as not to hurt her more, "It's okay, we're going to make sure that he doesn't hurt you again," Quinn told her quietly as the brunette sobbed into her shoulder.

"What if he finds out I told you?" Rachel asked her looking at her.

"Then we'll protect you," Quinn told her simply.

"We?" Rachel asked confused at the 'we' part.

"Me, Brittany and Santana," Quinn told her.

"Santana?" Rachel asked her. "doesn't she hate me?"

"It may not look like it but she cares about you, she beat up Jesse earlier today," She told Rachel and Rachel gasped.

"Santana did that for me?" Rachel asked her.

"Ya, she cares about you, I told you," Quinn told her.

Rachel got up, "Thank you Quinn," She said to her.

"Your welcome Rachel," She said smiling at the brunette kindly, "were you going?" She asked her.

Rachel didn't answer but just stared at her feet. "He loves me," She said to her as if the conversation they just had never existed. "No one before has ever loved me!" she screamed at her.

"Rachel, he fucking beats you!" Quinn yelled at her, "That's not love! That's abused Rachel!"

"He said he loves me!" Rachel yelled back at her, "I don't expect you to know!" Rachel yelled at back.

"Rachel before you go" Quinn said to her, stopping her before she left.

"What?" Rachel asked annoyed and just wanting to go to Jesse.

"Call me," Quinn handed her a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "If you need anything." she said.

Rachel took the piece of paper and walked out of the room, leaving Quinn standing there alone.

!#$%^&*()_

**Question:**

**What should happen next?**


	3. Help me, Please!

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:** 1571  
**Warnings:** Language and violence**  
AU: **Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. he is a junior like Rachel.**  
Summary: **Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
Author's Note: **Okay so like no response for the last chapter and I don't know why but the people that reviewed said this chapter should be Rachel calling Quinn. That is what it'll be :) Thanks to the people who suggested it.

**July 12th 2011: **Just correcting stuff. Nothing major.

"Where were you?" Santana asked Quinn as she sat down to eat lunch, "Were you with Berry?" she asked her curiously, eating a salad(or at least she thought it was a salad).

"Ya," Quinn said to her. "she said he beat her and calls her a bitch," Quinn explained to Santana.

"God," Santana muttered under her breath. "We have to do something."

"Rachel won't let us," Quinn said and she explained the chat she had with Rachel in the classroom, how she turned on her when the chat was over. "I don't even know where she went," she said.

"I don't care if she doesn't want any help," Santana said, "We can't just leave her and have her be beaten up by that asshole everyday!" Santana yelled at her causing everyone in the lunch room to turn and look at them.

"Could you be any louder?" Quinn asked her."We don't want the whole school to know!" she said in a hushed tone."

"Sorry," she said, "But that asshole is beating her up and we have to do something!" she said, quieter this time.

"Do what?" Quinn asked her. "Go to the police?"

"That's not a bad idea!" Santana said, "Why don't we go to the police?" she asked her, "Jesse could really hurt man-hands!"

Quinn had no idea how to answer to this, why weren't they calling the police?

^&**^^&^^^^^^^&*%*%*%*^*%&*^

_Rachel and Jesse were in Rachel's room "working" on a project for english. her fathers, as usual, were away at work, not knowing their daughter was being abused by Jesse. "Can't we get to work?" she asked, her voice small as she tried to hide her fright. _

"_You thought we were going to work?" he asked, laughing a cold laugh as he throw his textbook on the ground and leaned in towards her. _

_Rachel remained silent as he raised his hand and hit her, she now remained silent as he beat her over and over again. "Stop!" she said loudly after a few minutes. _

_What did you say?" he asked her, looking her straight in the eyes. _

"_Stop!" she said again, this time in a smaller voice. _

"_Why?" he asked but he heard the front doors open and he stopped. _

"_Rach?" a voice said from downstairs, her dad's were home. _

"_You will remain quiet about this!" he said in a hushed tone. "Or I will beat you until no one can recognize you!"_

"_Yes," she said in a small voice as she heard her dad walking into the kitchen. _

"_Rachel?" Hiram said a but of concern in his deep voice as he ascended the stairs and knocked on Rachel's door. _

"_What?" Rachel asked as Jesse looked at her with intense eyes. The look that said 'You say anything, I'll kill you later.'_

"_Is something wrong?" he asked her softly. _

"_No," she said simply. _

"_Alright," he said and he left, he asked no further questions, he didn't even open the door, he just left._

%#*((%&#*(%&*(^%&)%^$&*(%$&*(%

It was nighttime and Quinn was fast asleep as Puck had Beth now. she was living with her mom, he's kicked her father out after finding out he'd been cheating on her. she was staring up at her ceiling, thinking about different things like what if she didn't have Beth. Suddenly her cellphone buzzed on her night table. she leaned over and picked it up the called ID said: RACHEL BERRY CELL she answered it immediately. "What's wrong?" she asked into the phone, worry in her voice.

"Help me," said a small voice on the other side of the phone. "Please."

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Quinn asked her but she got no answer. "Rachel?" she said again a bit louder not wanting to wake her mother.

All Quinn heard was "help" and then the line went dead.

**%&*(^&*^&*(**

**1 HOUR BEFORE**

Jesse entered Rachel's room at 11pm, she was sleeping soundly, "Bitch," he said loudly, her dads working late.

"Jesse, please leave me alone!" she said loudly, "PLEASE!" but he didn't listen to her, he just hit her in the stomach, hard. she screamed but on one came to her aid

"Why would I want to?" he asked as he picked her up and throw her against the wall, "get up!" he yelled at her.

"I can't," she said wincing when she attempted to stand up, it was no use.

he grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to her feet, her screaming in the process, "There, not was that so hard?" he asked as she shook her head. "Good." And he started to hit her, throwing her back into the wall. 

"Please stop!" she begged him. "Please, your hurting me," she said in tears now.

"Oh, I'm hurting you?" he said kicking her again, "Oh I didn't know." he muttered to her.

When he left she again tried to stand but felt a surging pain in her leg and crumbled to the ground once more. she then remembered what Quinn had said to her _Call me if you need anything _ she's said to her. So she pulled out her cellphone and she called her.

#*(Q&%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Quinn ran to her car and drove to Rachel's house breaking many laws on the way there. When she got to the Berry house she saw no cars in the driveway no light's on in the house. She saw the door open and ran inside. The living room was nice, a couch on one wall, a TV on the other. A arch to the kitchen in front of her. Pictures of her through the years pinned on the wall, her with her dad's, her in the park around the age of 5 or so, a baby picture of her and a picture of her latest school picture, her smiling happily at the camera.

Quinn ran upstairs and heard a quiet moaning coming from the far bedroom, a gold star on the door with Rachel Berry on it. Across from it she saw what she assumed was her father's bedroom. The door open the bed neatly made, they weren't home, then where were they? she knocked it off her mind and she burst open the Rachel's bedroom door to see Rachel lying on the floor. "Rachel!" Quinn yelled running next to her."What happened?" she asked her.

"Jesse," she said weakly."He hurt me,"

"It's okay," Quinn said stroking her soft brown hair. "I have to take you to a hospital." Quinn told her.

"No!" Rachel shouted at her. "Please don't," she begged her.

"Why Rachel? Why don't you want me to?" Quinn asked her softly.

"He'll find out!" she said. "And then he'll hurt me more," she started to cry softly.

Quinn stroked her hair. "It's going to be okay," she reassured her. "I'll take you to my house then, okay?" she told her calmly.

Rachel nodded, "Thanks for coming," she said to Quinn.

"Your welcome, I told you I'd be there if you needed me," Quinn explained to her. "Now what hurts?" she asked Rachel.

"Everything, but mainly my back, stomach and right leg," Rachel told her.

"Okay," Quinn said as she gently lift up her shirt and looked at her back. A giant purple bruise rode down the back of her whole backside, "Did he kick you?" she asked her.

When Rachel nodded she decided she needed to get Rachel out of the house soon. she decided to call Santana and Brittany, knowing that they would help her. "Hey, I just want to call Santana and Brittany," Quinn told her. "They're going to help me get you out of here okay?" she explained to her as she got up and dialed Santana's number.

"What Q? Me and Brittany were about to have sex," said an annoyed Santana. "What are you doing at this hour?" she asked her.

"It's Rachel," Quinn said. "Jesse beat her and she doesn't want me to call 911, so I'm taking her to my house and I need you to help me."

Santana's tone turned serious. "Of course," Santana said. "We'll be at Berry's house in a second okay?" she told her. 

"Thank you Santana," Quinn told her and she hung up with her.

6^^&&*(&)(2808

About 3 minutes later Santana and Brittany came rushing up the stairs. "ay dios mio," Santana said as she walked into the room. "What happened?" she asked.

"Jesse happened," Quinn said. "There's a hell of a bruise on her back and she says her stomach and right leg hurt, and everything else. How are we going to get her out of the house?" she asked her.

"We carry her I guess," Santana said picking Rachel up gently. she winced a bit but she remained silent.

"What's wrong with Rachel?" Brittany asked Quinn as they followed Santana downstairs to her car.

"Well Jesse really hurt Rachel,"Quinn tried to explain without scaring the blonde.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked.

"I hope so," Quinn told her.

$%^&*(

**A/N: Okay so this was shorter then I thought but anyway your next chapter will be either tomorrow or Christmas. Happy holidays to everyone :)**

**Question:**

**Do you want to see a really soft side of Santana?**

**More Faberry?**

**What should happen next?**


	4. Promise?

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:** 1856  
**Warnings:** Language and nice Santana.**  
AU: **Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. he is a junior like Rachel.**  
Summary: **Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
Author's Note: **Okay so merry Christmas and happy holidays to you all! Special christmas update for all of you :) And I'm sorry if I get anything wrong about your appendix bursting :( I researched as much I as could.

**July 11th 2011:** Again, just correcting things.

At Quinn's house Santana carried Rachel into Quinn's room, Quinn saw her mom's bedroom door was open and the bed was neatly made, her mom was at work- good, at least she wouldn't have to explain it to her mom. Santana set Rachel down on Quinn's bed. "What the hell happened to you Berry?" Santana asked Rachel as Quinn closed the door to her room and sat down next to Rachel, stroking her hair softly.

"Jesse," she said quietly. "he hurt me, he called me a bitch," she told her. "I called Quinn and she came."

Santana's fierce look was replaced by a look of sympathetic for the brunette. "How long has he been hurting you Rachel?" Santana asked and Quinn looked surprised when Santana called Rachel by her first name.

"A couple months I think," she admitted to Santana starting to cry. "I don't know, I don't know why he does it," she cried over and over.

"It's okay Rachel, we're going to help you, okay?" Santana said rubbing her back softly, hoping to sooth her."Why not you have a shower and clean up?" Santana asked her.

Rachel nodded and Quinn helped her get up and walk her to the bathroom. "I'll be right outside if you need me," she said to her and Rachel nodded as she closed the door to allow the girl some privacy.

When Quinn heard sobbing a minute later she lightly knocked on the door. "Rachel?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Rachel said honestly between sobs. "I really don't know."

When the sobbing got louder Quinn got concerned, she didn't want to just barge into the bathroom, but on the other hand she was a little concerned for the girl. So she slowly opened the door to reveal a sobbing, naked, Rachel on the floor, bruises on her stomach, back and a large one on her leg. Cuts also covered her naked body, from a knife she assumed, whether they were from cutting or Jesse, Quinn didn't ask. Rachel was covered in both dry and wet blood, her body shaking from the force of the tears.

"It's okay Rachel," Quinn said softly to the sobbing girl getting down next to her and rubbing her back softly. "It's okay."

"It hurts," she told her still sobbing, but calming down as Quinn rubbed her back.

"What hurts?" Quinn asked her softly.

"My right side," Rachel said to her.

"It's okay," Quinn said. "Want me to clean you up?"

Rachel nodded and allowed her to pick her up(not a hard thing to do) and put her in the shower and slowly clean her off.

About 15 minutes later when Rachel came out wrapped in a towel Santana was waiting. "How bad are they?" she asked Quinn as she let Rachel borrow some of her old clothes.

"Bad, but could be worse. He really beat the shit out of her Santana," she told her. "Have you seen the bruise on her back and her stomach?" she asked her.

"I really think we should call 911," Santana said as she looked at the girl, now asleep on Quinn's bed.

"I don't know, maybe we should just wait till morning," Quinn said, "Unless something starts to happen."

"All right, but if anything happens tonight, we're calling 911!" Santana said firmly. "I'm concerned about her, I think maybe her appendix burst cause her right side is really paining her, but everything is paining her. So we'll just watch her."

Quinn nodded in agreement and the two just stared helplessly at Rachel.

#$%^&*()(*&^%

2 hours later

A scream from Quinn's room sent both of the girls rushing into her room. "Brittany what happened?" Quinn asked her as she saw the brunette clutching her side in pain and a scared Brittany just staring at Rachel, not knowing what to do.

"I don't know, she woke up saying her side hurt and then she just started to scream, I didn't know what to do!" she said in a panic.

"I think it's her appendix, mine burst when I was 12," Santana said. "Quinn call 911," she instructed the girl, who did so.

"Rachel," Santana said. "It's going to be okay," she softly stroking her hair.

"It hurts!" Rachel yelled. "My side, it just hurts!" Rachel kept saying over and over as Santana tried to sooth her to the best of her ability.

"911!" Quinn said into the phone franticly.

"What's do you need?" the women on the other side asked her.

"It's my friend, she 's complaining of massive stomach pain in her right side, I think it might be her appendix!" she said as calmly as she could.

"What's her name honey?" The operator asked her.

"Rachel Berry," Quinn answered.

"Where is she ?" The operator asked.

And she asked questions and told her what to do until Quinn heard ambulances outside the house, Quinn said thanks to the lady on the phone and ran to open the door. "She 's upstairs," she said and she lead them to an in pain Rachel, Santana at her side trying to calm her down. Quinn rarely saw this side of Santana.

The EMT's looked her over. "It's a good thing you called when you did," One of them said. "If you'd left it any longer her appendix could've burst and she could've died. She's very lucky," he told her and they carried her out on the stretcher.

"Can I talk to you two?" The other EMT asked her and Santana, walking over to the corner of the living room.

"What is it?" Quinn asked worry in her voice, following the EMT.

"Is she being abused?" he asked them, worry in his voice.

"Why would you think that?" Santana asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well we saw a huge bruise on her back that could only be caused by kicking, as do the one's on her stomach," he told them.

Santana looked at Quinn and mouthed 'yes', "Yes," Quinn said to him simply.

"By whom may I ask?" he asked writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Jesse St. James," Santana told him.

!#$%^&*($*)$*#&*(&$#(*&#

At the hospital they were waiting in the waiting room, they'd called her dad's and they'd agreed to tell everyone else at school. Brittany was in Santana's arms, sobbing freely as Santana stroked her hair. Brittany was still shaken up by all this and since she'd been there when she started screaming, she was still a bit frightened.

"Well," the surgeon said walking out, removing his gloves and mask. "We've removed her appendix, she 's got a bit of internal bleeding from other organs, how we just don't know. We stopped it though," he told all of them as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her?" Quinn asked the surgeon as Brittany and Santana got up.

"Well she should be waking up soon, so sure," he told them and he lead them to her room.

Rachel lay peacefully on the bed, her eye's closed, an oxygen mask on. A sheet came up to just below the neck and she breathed deep, even breathes. "Is she okay?" Brittany asked looking at the petite little brunette in the bed.

"She 'll be fine, she 's just sleeping," Santana told her. "She'll wake up soon."

"When?" she asked.

" Soon." Was all Santana could say to her.

Quinn, Santana, and Brittany took a seat and waited for Rachel to wake up.

#$%^&*&^%$%^&*&^%$#

About 15 minutes later Quinn heard a faint voice in the room, "Quinn?" it said and Quinn looked around to see Rachel, eye's open. "What happened?" she asked her.

"Don't you remember?" Quinn asked her sitting next to her bed and when she shook her head she explained. "Well you were complaining of chest pain in the lower right side of your stomach, Santana thought it was your appendix so we called 911," Quinn told her.

"Did you tell them about Jesse?" Rachel asked her.

"They asked me, they noticed the bruises on you," Quinn said to her.

"He's going to hurt me now they know!" Rachel said, starting to cry.

"No, he not," Quinn told her, "We're going to make sure he doesn't."

"Promise?" Rachel asked her.

"I promise," Quinn told her and she grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"San? I'm hungry," Brittany said about 10 minutes later.

"Can't it wait?" Santana asked.

"No, I'm hungry!" she said to her.

"Come on, I'll go with you," Quinn told Brittany. "Want anything?" she asked them.

"No thanks," Santana said.

"I can't eat," Rachel told them and they left in search of food.

Santana and Rachel sat in silence. "We have to do some checks on her, can you leave for a second please?" a nurse interrupted the silence.

Santana nodded and walked outside and sat down and waited. Santana must've dozed off because something woke her up, she opened her eyes and saw something in Rachel's room, a tall man, not a doctor, not either of her dad's only one person looked like that, that she knew. She heard Rachel whimper slightly as the figure approached her. "Listen you bitch," she heard the voice say. "Did you tell them what I'm doing to you?" he asked her.

"No," she told him.

"Someone did," he said. "And it was you, so I'm going to finish you off!" he yelled and Santana saw him lunge at Rachel and she ran towards him and knocked him to the ground.

"Get off her you ass hole!" she yelled at him.

"Get off me bitch!" Jesse yelled trying to throw Santana off of him with no luck.

"Get off of him," a man said pulling Santana off of Jesse, "What's going on here?"

"He lunged at her," she pointed at a very scared Rachel.

"Is this true?" the man asked Jesse.

Jesse stayed silent, "I guess," he muttered under his breath.

And the man took Jesse away, "I'll be back in about 10 minutes," he told Santana.

"You okay?" Santana asked a sobbing Rachel.

"I don't know..." Rachel told her. "I'm just scared I think," she told her honestly.

"It's okay," Santana said rubbing her back softly in circles.

"Santana?" Rachel's shaking voice said a few minutes later.

"Ya?" Santana said to the girl.

"Thanks," she told her. "For everything," she gave Santana a slight smile.

"Your welcome," she said and, returning the smile, she gave her a hug.

Little did either of the two know, at the doorway watching all of this, stood Quinn and Brittany. Both smiling at what they saw.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&

**Okay so I hope you like it. I now I probably didn't get any of the medical stuff right but don't blame a 13(almost 14) year old. This is a kind of nice Santana, but she'll get nicer.**

**Questions:**

**More Faberry?**

**What should happen next?**

**One more return of Jesse(which will end with him being beaten by you know who)**


	5. Then who loves me?

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:**  
**Warnings:** Language.**  
AU: **Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. he is a junior like Rachel.**  
Summary: **Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
Author's Note: ** hello all! Sorry for the wait but I've had writer's block once again. I hope u like this chapter and shout out to Monkeygirl1730, cause she gave me the main idea for this chapter

Quinn and Brittany cleared their throats. "Um.." Quinn said. "Don't want to interrupt this special moment but..." she told Santana as she looked up at the two blondes standing in the doorway looking at her.

"How much of that did you see?" Santana said a bit of anger in her voice, standing up and going over to Quinn and Brittany.

"Enough," Quinn told her. "Have you got a soft spot for Rachel?" Quinn asked teasingly Santana trying not to laugh as she said it.

"hey," she said in a hushed tone. "I do not have a soft spot for her!" she argued at Quinn, but she just shakes her head.

"Yes you do S!" Brittany pipes up. "I saw the way you treated her just now," she told her, giggling a bit.

"I'm right here," Rachel said from inside the room. "I can hear everything your saying," she laughed a bit.

"Hope I'm not intruding on on anything," a nurse said walking up to Santana, Brittany and Quinn.

"Your not," Quinn said as they walked into Rachel's room, allowing the nurse to follow them.

"Okay, so you have a few broken ribs, you had a bit of internal bleeding, and a hell of a bruise on your back," The nurse said to Rachel. "You also have cuts and bruises on many other parts," she added.

"When can I go home?" Rachel asked her.

"Well hopefully soon, you also have a bit of a bruised pelvis, so it may hurt to walk for a bit on your right side but that should heal on it's own," she told her. "Are your parent's here?" she asked.

"No, I think they're on a business trip starting today," Rachel said sadly. She was in the hospital and her own dads don't even come and visit her.

The nurse just shook her head as she walked out of the room. "Have you told your dad's yet?" Quinn asked her sitting down next to her.

Rachel shook her head, "Not yet."

"You have to tell them sooner or later," Quinn said gently.

"Can't I just chose later?" she asked. "I'm scared," she admitted to them.

"Of what?" Santana asked her.

"That they won't believe me," Rachel said., "What if they don't care?" she asked them.

"Why wouldn't they care about their daughter being abused?" Quinn asked questioning her.

"They didn't even notice Jesse abusing me, they didn't notice my change in behavior or anything, what if they don't care?" Rachel worried.

"They will care, your their daughter," Quinn told her.

"They don't act like they care," Rachel told her. "They're on a business trip and they won't even come back to check on me. They haven't called or anything!" she said angrily.

Quinn didn't know how to answer to this, she just remained silent. "Can I have some sleep?" she asked them and they left the room.

Walking to the waiting room they saw a familiar face. "Kurt?" Quinn said looking at him.

"Quinn, Santana, Brittany. What're you doing here?" he asked surprised by their presence

"Well..." Quinn said not sure whether to tell him or not.

"It's Rachel," Santana said to Kurt."What about you?" she asked him.

"My dad's cousin," he said. "What happened to Rachel? Is she hurt?"

"Jesse happened," Quinn said to him sitting down.

Kurt sat in front of the girls, "Did he hurt her?" he asked wanting to punch the shit out of him.

"Ya, but if we tell you you can't tell anyone else, okay?" she told him firmly.

"I swear," he said and Quinn started to tell him what happened.

"Well, in the middle of the night she called me for help so I went over to her house and she was lying on the ground so I called Santana and Brittany to come and help me take her to my house, when she came to my house she said Jesse had been beating her and then she said her stomach started to hurt so we called 911," Quinn took in a deep breath. "she has a few broken ribs, bruised pelvis, internal bleeding which they fixed, and bruising everywhere, she also had her appendix burst but they took that out," she told him.

"My God," he told her."is she okay other wise?" he asked.

"Shaken up, but she's okay, coming home tomorrow," she told him.

"So Jesse did all this?" he asked her.

"Yep," she said wanting to call him an asshole but she saw a little girl 2 seats down reading a book so Quinn refrained from doing so.

#$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(

_He went towards her. "Hey bitch, it's me again!" he said to her._

"_Leave me alone," she yelled, wanting to run but she had no where to go, she was in a room with no windows or doors, a single light cast a shadow on Jesse's face._

"_Why would I want to do that?" he asked her going towards her even more._

_She backed up against a wall, she was breathing in fright. "Please, don't hurt me!" she yelled again._

_He grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. "You bitch," he told her, "No one wants you!Not your friends, oh wait what friends!"he yelled at her, "Not fucking dad's, not even your own mother wanted you!"_

"_Stop!" she yelled but he didn't._

"_No, this is too much fun," he laughed an evil laugh. he kicked her again until she blacked out._

_#$%^&*()(*&^%$#_

As Santana waited for Quinn and Brittany to go to the washroom, she heard a scream she would know anywhere. she got up and ran to Rachel's room to find her curled up in a ball, crying and shaking. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

"He's back," she sobbed. "he wants to kill me!"

"He's not going to kill you," Santana told her sitting on the bed and rubbing circles on the girls back.

"He said no one wants me," she told her.

"That's not true!" Santana told her. "You will find someone who loves you!"

Rachel kept crying and as Quinn and Brittany entered the room they ran to her side. "Can you take over, I'm going to take Brittany outside," she said to Quinn as she took Quinn outside, not wanting Brittany to see what was happening to Rachel.

"It's okay," Quinn said to the sobbing girl.

"No one loves me," she said to her.

"That's not true!" Quinn told her softly.

"Then who loves me?" she asked her sitting up and facing Quinn.

"I do," Quinn told her.

#$%^&*IOP

**Hope you liked it! It took me a while to think up, next one will be up soon.**

**Okay questions:**

**Rachel's dads good or bad?**

**shelby?**

**More Faberry(girlfriend time?)**

**What should happen next?**


	6. I love you with all my heart

**A/N: This one was a bit hard to come up with, but I came up with it, in this one you'll see Shelby and Kurt will visit Rachel, also Quinn and Rachel will discuss Beth. **

**Thanks to faberritana 4ever and monkeygirl1730 for helping me with this chapter :) And this takes place in season 2 but Sam and Quinn are just friends. And Quinn and Puck kept Beth, it's mentioned in like chapter 3 I think.**

**Spoilers:Furt**

**Warnings:Language(Santana mainly)**

**#$%^&*()$%^&*(**

"Y-You love me?" Rachel stammered out, looking at Quinn with slightly confused eyes. Quinn, Christian-God loving Quinn, loved her. Could this be real?

"Yes Rachel, I love you with all my heart!" Quinn told her, the might in her voice glad to finally get it out to her.

"But your a Christian, aren't you not supposed to love a person of the same sex or something?" Rachel said to her, looking at her with skeptical eyes.

"That's my parent's view on things," Quinn said shaking her head, "I don't agree with a lot of things my parent's do and that is one one them. They think that gay people, lesbians, bisexual people or anything of that matter are... well not worth it. The bottom of the food chain," Quinn said, "I don't agree with this, I think if a person is gay they should be treated the same, and I love you Rachel!"

"You love me?" Rachel asked her again, a little more surprise in her voice.

"More then anything!" Quinn said to Rachel, wanting her to get it out to her that someone really does love her in this world.

"I love you to but..." Rachel trailed off and stared at the sheets in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked the girl, concern in her voice.

"I'm not ready," Rachel confessed to her looking at Quinn once again. "I'm just not ready for another relationship yet." She waited for Quinn to get mad, storm out of the room, but it didn't come.

"That's okay," Quinn gave the girl a small hug. "I understand, whenever your ready, just let me know," She told her.

"Hey," A voice said from the door, Rachel and Quinn looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway, "I heard about what happened, can I come in?" he asked her, sympathy in the voice which Rachel had not heard in such a long time.

"I don't know," Rachel said, skeptical about trusting anyone but Quinn, Santana and Brittany.

"It's okay if you don't want me to," Kurt added quickly. "I understand."

"No, it's okay, you can come in if you want," she said after thinking about it for a minute, indicating a chair in front of her bed, _Quinn and Santana must've told him _She thought to herself.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked her sitting down in the chair she indicated to him.

"Not bad," she told him, "Could've been better," She chuckled a little bit. "What about you? How's Dalton?"

"It's good, me and Blaine have gone out on a few dates, but nothing's official yet," He told her, "Taking it slow."

"That's good," Rachel said and she smiled for the first time in what felt like ages.

**A few hours later.**

She was walking down the hall, just for a check up, when she heard crying coming from a room. _I know those cries _she thought to her self as she directed herself towards to sound of sobbing. As she approached it she saw through a slightly open door who it was. Rachel. She did the first thing any mother would do and she entered the room. "Rachel?" she said to her, her voice surprisingly calm.

Rachel didn't do anything, she didn't even acknowledge she was there. She was tossing and turning, sweat on her forehead, her sobs still audible. "Rachel," She said to her again trying to wake her up, "Wake up honey, it's okay," she said trying to comfort her own daughter.

The sound of footsteps startled the women, but what startled her more was the voice that came from the open doorway. "Get away from her!" Quinn yelled, she'd left to go to the bathroom, Santana went to go buy Brittany a stuffed duck from the gift shop and Kurt was with his dad, and this is what she returns to?

"Why should I get away from my own daughter?" Shelby said sounding offended. "She's my daughter!"

"You can't have contact with her til she's 18!" Quinn yelled walking in and closing the door behind her. "Now get out of here now or I'll call the nurse!" She yelled at her, walking towards Rachel, her eye's not leaving Shelby's.

"Why should I let you see her? Aren't you the one who treats her like shit?" Shelby spat at her, "Why should she trust you over her?"

"Because unlike you, I've been there for her! Now leave!" Quinn yelled as Santana and Brittany walked in the door.

"What's going on?" Santana asked. "Aren't you Rachel's mom?" Santana looked at her with skeptical eye's. "Why are you here?"

"San, calm down please!" Brittany yelled at her, but Santana ignored her and kept yelling.

"I was here to see a friend, and I heard her crying so I cam-" But Santana cut her off.

"So you just came in here! You barely know your own daughter! You saw her for the first time in 16 years 3 months ago!" Santana yelled at her.

"Santana, calm down!" Quinn yelled at her, she was trying to wake Rachel up as calmly as possible. "I don't want anyone to get hurt," She said, knowing what Santana was capable of when she was angry.

"Why the fuck are you telling me to calm down!" Santana spat at her.

"Because, I know what your capable of when your angry, now calm down before someone gets hurt!" Quinn yelled and Santana sat down, Brittany trying to calm her down, so Quinn turned back to Rachel. "Rachel, wake up, it's okay," She said calmly to her.

Rachel shot up in bed, panting as if she'd run a marathon. "Oh my god!" she said and she stared to cry.

"Your safe now Rachel, your safe," Quinn told her as she rubbed her back in circles.

Rachel looked around the room, she saw Santana, Quinn, Brittany and one more person- Shelby. "Why are you here?" Rachel asked Shelby.

"I heard you crying, so I came in her-" Shelby started but she was cut off by Rachel.

"So you came in my room! I barely know you! You haven't seen me since June, and before that 16 years!" Rachel yelled, "You say your my mother but are you really?"

Shelby looked taken aback, "Your still my daughter and you always will be," Shelby said to her, trying to win Rachel over.

"You barely know me! I've been friends with Quinn like 2 days and I already trust her with my life!" With this Quinn smiled, as Rachel reached for Quinn's hand and squeezed it.

Shelby then burst out of the room, leaving Rachel in tears, "It's okay," Quinn told her.

"She hates me!" Rachel said. "That's why she gave me away."

"She doesn't hate you, she gave you a chance of life to your dad's, your dad's would've never had you, and I wouldn't have met you," Quinn told.

"Can I ask you something?" Rachel said to Quinn.

"Anything," Quinn told her.

"What made you keep Beth?" She asked her.

"Well," Quinn started thinking about the question for a second, "I didn't want her to grow up not knowing who here real mother was," Quinn told her truthfully.

"Who were you going to give her to?" Rachel asked her, hoping she wasn't intruding on her privacy.

"Shelby," Quinn answered simply. "We ran into each other in the nursery, she said she would take her, then I looked at her and thought that she might not know I was her real mom, or something, I wanted to know her, to see her grow up, to she her ride her bike, or say her first words. So I told her that I was keeping her," Quinn said looking at Rachel.

"How's she doing?" Rachel asked her.

"She's doing great, me and Puck take her for one week at a time," Quinn told her.

"Are you raising her Jewish or Christian?" Rachel asked her.

"Well, Puck said he didn't mind, he didn't mind if she was baptized or whatever, but he did want her to celebrate Hanukkah," Quinn said, "She can decide when she's older, but she is baptized."

Rachel nodded. "Do you ever regret having her?" She asked her.

"No," She said. "I don't, I brought a new life into the world, even if she took away my youth, I still love her and I always will."

"Do you think my mom ever regretted giving me up?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Well..." Quinn said, not knowing how to answer. "Yes, any mother who has to give up their child to someone else will regret it, but she loves you."

"Thanks," Rachel told Quinn and she fell asleep in Quinn's arms.

#$%^&*(  
All right so that is that! The next chapter will be up thursday or something.

Questions:

-Who is the next glee club member to find out?  
-Want to see Beth?

-Idea's

-Anymore Jesse?


	7. I am not going to argue with you

**Hey *waves* sorry for the long wait, I've had writers block, school, band, a play i'm doing at school and stuff like that have kept me from writing. Thanks for all the favoriting/reviewing and story alerting! And a big thanks to everyone that has said i'm a great writer for my age :) My english(or LA to me)teacher doesn't think so. So on with the show! You get to see Beth and Shelby again. I also know that Rachel shouldn't be out of the hospital this fast but I can't write another day of her there.**

**Warnings:nothing..  


* * *

**

Quinn woke up to Santana shaking her awake, "Quinn," she was saying softly, "Wake up."

Quinn woke with a start, trying not to startle a sleeping Rachel. "What?" She said sleepily looking at Santana.

"The nurse wants to look at Rachel," Santana told her indicating a nurse standing at the door reading a chart.

Quinn nodded, "Rachel," She said softly shaking her, "Wake up,"

"What?" She asked her blinking her eyes a few time with the light, sat up and looked at Quinn with tired eyes.

"The nurse wants to see you," Quinn said to Rachel.

"Okay," She said as the nurse walked into her room. A clip board in her hands.

"Hey, I'm Dr. Jenner," The nurse said in a cheery voice.

"When can I go home?" Was the first thing Rachel asked her.

"Well if all is well, today," The nurse said happily, "Where are your parents?" She asked looking around for them.

"Work," Rachel mumbled, staring at her bed sheets.

The nurse didn't know what to say to this, "Okay, let me check you over then," She said after a few moments of silence and Quinn got up, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

When the nurse was done she cleared her throat, "Everything seems to be in order," She said, "I'll write you up your discharge papers and you can go. Just take it easy for a while okay?" Rachel nodded, "I'll be back in a minute sweetie," And she walked out of the room.

"Rachel, this is great! You can go home now," Quinn said smiling at Rachel.

"Ya," Rachel said and she to smiled.

* * *

When Rachel got home later that day the first thing she did was lie down on her couch. "You okay?" Quinn asked her.

"Just tired," She said to her.

"You sleep then," Quinn told her putting a blanket over Rachel.

As Rachel slept Quinn got a phone call. "Hello?" she said quietly not wanting to wake Rachel up.

"Where are you? It's your turn to take Beth," Puck's angry voice said over the phone.

Quinn paused for a second not know what to say. She had competently forgotten it was her turn to take Beth. "Well," She said not sure whether to tell him about Rachel or not. "It's Rachel," She said finally, "I can't tell you too much, that's for her to tell you not me, but she's having a hard time at the moment," Quinn told him.

Puck's voice softened, "I could bring her over to Rachel's for a bit if you want me to," Puck offered her.

"That would be nice," Quinn said to him and she hung up.

"Who was that?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Puck, I didn't tell him anything, he just knows I'm at Rachel's. He's bringing Beth over for a bit," She told Santana.

"That's good, seeing Beth again," Santana said as the doorbell rang.

Quinn got up and answered the door, "Hey Puck, Beth." Quinn said taking Beth.

"Hey," Puck said, "So, what's up with Rachel?" Puck asked.

"I told you, that's for Rachel to tell you," Quinn said to Puck, "When are you going to pick her up?" She said indicating Beth.

"Couple hours," Puck said, "Diapers and stuff in the bag," He indicated the bag in his hand, passing it to Quinn.

"Okay," Quinn said, "Say good bye to dad," Quinn waved Beth's little hand in the air as she giggled.

"Bye Bethie," He said, "Oh and she hasn't napped yet," He added and he went off in his car.

Quinn closed the door and walked over to Santana, sitting down on the couch. "Hey," Santana said to Beth smiling at her. "Your getting big you are," Santana said tickling Beth.

Rachel woke with a start, "Santana?" She asked.

"Sorry to wake you," Santana said looking at Rachel.

"It's okay- is that Beth?" Rachel looked at the baby who so much resembled Quinn, her thin brown hair tied up in a little pony tail. Her blue eyes like Quinn's.

"Ya," Quinn said smiling.

"She looks just like you," Rachel told her.

"I get that a lot,"Quinn chuckled a bit.

"She's cute," Rachel said, "Can I hold her?" She asked.

"Sure," Quinn walked over to Rachel and handed her Beth.

"Hey," Rachel said to Beth as she smiled up at her.

"I think she likes you," Quinn said laughing at bit.

"Ya," Rachel said.

"Hey is there anywhere for her to take a nap?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Ya, there's a cot in the spare room for when my cousin comes over," Rachel said, "She can sleep there if you want."

"That would be great," Quinn said taking Beth and walking up stairs.

When Quinn returned the doorbell rang, as Rachel got it she noticed who it was. "Shelby?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel," Shelby said, "How are you?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Rachel asked her.

"Because I care about you Rachel," Shelby said, "Why don't you accept that?"

"Because you abandoned me and left me to find out who you were!" Rachel shouted as quietly as she could.

"Rachel-"Shelby started but Rachel cut her off.

"I am not going to argue with you," Rachel said, "Beth is upstairs sleeping and I do not want you to wake her up."

"Quinn's here?" Shelby said, "How do you know that girl wants to be friends with you?" Shelby asked her.

"Because she cares about me!" Rachel said to Shelby.

"I do to!" Shelby argued back.

"Really?" Rachel asked, "Did you really for the first 16 years of my life did you care about me?"

Shelby remained quiet and just walked back to her car. "You okay?" Quinn asked her, walking up to Rachel.

"I think so," Rachel closed the door and walked to the couch and started to cry.

"It's okay," Quinn said reassuring her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**Questions: **

**Want to see Jesse?  
Should Rachel go to school? **


	8. I promise

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. I've had a lot of work to do and I've been sick. Here's the next chapter. Rachel attempts to return to school. And I just realized that her dads are MIA. I'll think of something, there on a business trip or something. And by the way, I just read over my story and realized that it all took place in one day! Pretend that it took place over a weekend or something. That's how I'm going to make it, it started on a friday and ended on a monday. K? Good :)**

**Warning: Language **

**Disclaimer:I seem to forget to put theses in. Well, Quinn and Rachel aren't together(yet). Neither are Santana and Brittany(yet), and Finn is still a douche bag so I don't own Glee. All of Glee and it's characters belong to RM. **

**-o-**

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Quinn questioned Rachel the next day. Rachel had, for the past 15 minutes, been rambling on about how she want's to go to school. Saying she was fine, that she would go home at lunch if she felt sick or something.

"I'll be fine," Rachel said for the umpteenth time. "I want to go. I don't want people to question, plus we have Glee today," she added happily.

"Okay," Quinn gave into the brunette. "But if you want to go home, just tell one of us," Quinn told her once again, "We'll drive you home, okay?" She eyed Rachel.

"Yes, mom!" Rachel said teasingly as they hopped into Quinn's car to go to school.

They drove to school in silence, only talking to agree on the radio station. Quinn parked the car in her usual space and as they stepped out of the vehicle they were met by stares, but they ignored then. But when they walked into school they were met by even more stares. "Is that Quinn with Berry?" Quinn heard someone say.

"Rachel? Hang out With Quinn?" another asked as they passed the two girls.

They just ignored them and walked to their lockers. Twisting open the doors in silence. "You okay? You look a little tense," Quinn said to Rachel, finally breaking the awkward silence that had fallen beneath them as they grabbed their stuff for class.

"I'm fine," Rachel insisted, putting on a fake smile. "Really, just go to class," she said when she saw Quinn's gaze. Finally Quinn gave her a hug as she went off the math one way, as Rachel went off the english on the other side of the school.

"Hey Rachel," said a voice from behind Rachel, making her jump as her name was called and it echoed through the empty hallway.

Rachel turned around, looking up at the Finn, his face plastered with a cheesy grin, "Hey," she said, trying to calm herself down without him noticing.

But he did noticed, "Is something wrong Rachel?" he asked, a bit concerned for the brunette, "Your, different." He struggled to find the right words to say to the tiny brunette.

"I'm fine," she insisted, looking at his dark brown eyes. "Really, I am," she said when she saw the look on his face, the one that so much resembled Quinn's, a worried, sympathetic look.

"Okay," Finn said, dropping the subject but still keeping it on his mind, "Can I walk you to class?" He asked her after a few seconds of silence.

"Umm..." Rachel paused for a moment, she liked Quinn but only Quinn, Santana and Brittany knew this. She didn't want Quinn to see her with Finn at all, incase she got any wrong ideas.

"I'm good," Rachel said after a while. "I know my way there. Go to your class, your going to be late," she said to him and she turned, walking to english, leaving Finn just standing there. And after a second he walked off to history, Rachel still on his mind.

When she got to english she was meet with her angry teacher, Mr. Yang, an old Chinese guy with graying hair. "Nice of you to finally join us Ms. Berry," he said to her as she walked in, the entire class's gaze fixed upon the door. "Why are you late?" he demanded his voice filled with anger.

"Umm..." She stuttered out, she tried to think of a reason quick when she heard a familiar voice behind her. A voice she didn't ever want to hear again, a voice that made her jump with fear and quiver in fright.

"It's my fault Mr. Yang, I asked her for something from her locker for a project for another class," the voice said. Rachel turned around and behind her she saw the face of Jesse St. James.

"Well then," Mr. Yang said, his voice still bitter. "Sit down then," he told them and Rachel slowly took her seat next to Jesse in the corner of the room

"Well, as I was saying," Mr. Yang continued, "How does Edgar Allen Poe show..." To Rachel, Mr. Yang's voice droned on. Not quite hearing what he said she was more focused on Jesse who was staring at her.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, a note pop onto her desk. She grabbed it and read it silently. Her eye's popping out as she saw what Jesse's messy scrawl wrote down on the piece of crumpled lined paper.

_-Why were you late today? _

_ -Jesse._

She looked at Jesse, she shook her head, a clear sign she didn't want to answer. But he nodded his head, slipping another note onto her desk while the teacher's back was turned. He looked at her with his dark eyes that were filled with evil and hate.

_-WHY were you late? Hanging with your girlfriend?You will answer me!_

_ -Jesse._

She shook her head, "None of your business," She mouthed to him, quickly writing a note

_And she's not my girlfriend! And I'm not telling you anything, it's none of your business._

_ -Rachel_

She passed the note to Jesse, his eye's filling with silent rage as he read the content's of the note. He quickly wrote a response to Rachel's note, throwing it onto her desk.

_She is soooo your girlfriend, and you will tell me. I'm your **boyfriend** don't forget._

_ -Jesse_

Rachel shook her head once again, quickly writing something down on a scrap piece of paper and passing the passing a note to him carefully, hoping he would get the picture and know that she was none of this business and she was not going to discuss why she was late to class with him.

_-It's none of your business why I was late to class. If you were my boyfriend you'd respect my privacy. And also saying, I WANT TO BREAK UP! _

_ Rachel_

Jesse looked at Rachel with intense, anger-filled eye's and quickly wrote down something that would make her tell him what happened today, and this weekend, and passed it to Rachel.

_-You WILL tell me what happened today and over the weekend or I will do it again to you, you got me? AND I'll hurt your little friends. The blonde dumb-ass, the blonde christian girl and the slutty Latina. And we're a couple and couple's don't keep secrets. AND YOU DON'T BREAK UP WITH ME!_

_ Jesse_

Jesse passed the note to her, Rachel gasped a little too loudly, frantically shaking her head at Jesse. Then the teacher looked at them hearing Rachel's gasp, the entire class had their gaze fixed on the two in the back corner. "Out," he said to them, pointing to the door with an angry look upon his face. Rachel put the note in her pocket, grabbed her bag and followed Jesse outside.

Once outside with the door closed, he turned on her. "What happened this weekend?" he said to her in a hushed tone so no one would hear him.

"Nothing, I didn't tell anyone else. I swear," Rachel's voice, and body, shook with fear.

But Jesse knew better then to trust her. He grabbed her wrist, pulling her forcefully towards him, "What happened?" he said through gritted teeth, throwing her firmly against the wall.

"Nothing," She said wincing in pain. "I told no one else. I went home, then I did nothing," She lied to him.

"Liar," he said to her.

"I'm not lying!" Rachel yelled at him.

"And, we are not breaking up! I tell you when we break up and that is not now!" Jesse yelled at the frightened girl.

"No! I am breaking up with you whether you like it or not!" Rachel yelled as the bell rang.

As students began to fill into the hallway, Jesse decided to give up and wait till after school. "I will kill you," he said and he walked away, leaving her on the floor.

Rachel didn't know what else to do, so she got up, ran to the nearest washroom and cried. She hoped and prayed that Quinn would notice her missing from science, in which they shared with Santana, and the come looking for her.

It didn't long for the door of the bathroom to swing open and the angelic voice of Quinn filled the silent air. "Rachel?" She asked again, closing the door behind her, "Are you in here?" She asked.

"Quinn?" Rachel said quietly, as she heard Quinn come towards her.

"What happened?" Quinn asked Rachel, sitting down next to the distraught girl.

"Jesse," Rachel sobbed, "He came back and he kept asking me why I was late to class, and then he threatened to hurt you." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and began rubbing small circles on it. "Then when the teacher caught us he sent us outside and he grabbed me."

Rachel broke down on Quinn, sobbing into her shoulder. Sobs wracking her entire body, making it shake in Quinn's arms. "Shh," Quinn said to Rachel softly. "It's okay, I'm not going to let him or anyone hurt you ever again." She rubbed her hand up and down Rachel's shaking body.

Quinn held Rachel for over an hour, until Rachel's sobs subsided. "Thanks," Rachel told Quinn, looking at her hazel eyes. "For staying with me."

"Your welcome," Quinn said smiling slightly at her, "Do you want to go home?"

Rachel nodded, she couldn't face anymore time at school knowing Jesse was still at school. Roaming around, acting like nothing happened.

Quinn helped Rachel up and walked to her car, and drove her home. "You going to be okay?" Quinn asked Rachel as she opened the door.

"I think so," Rachel told Quinn, "Thanks for dropping me off,"

"Your welcome, I'll see you when I get back from Glee around 4 okay?" Quinn told Rachel.

"Alright, and please don't tell anyone what happened," Rachel pleaded to Quinn, "I'm not ready for them to know yet,"

"Alright," Quinn said, "I promise I won't tell anyone, trust me."

Rachel nodded, and then Quinn left. And Rachel was alone.

-o-

When Quinn got back the first person to come up to her was Santana, "Where's Berry?" She asked. "I didn't see her in science, or you for that matter. What happened?"

"Jesse, he threatened to kill her when she said she wanted to break up," Quinn said and she told her what Rachel had told her. "So I took her home," Quinn finished looking at the Latina "No Santana," She told her firmly as she looked into the Latina's firey gaze

"What?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"I know that look, he's going to call the police on you if you attack him like that again!" Quinn explained to her.

"Alright, I won't attack him." She sighed. "How is she?"

"She was pretty upset in the bathroom, she's holding up though. I think there's more feelings in her then she's telling us," Quinn told Santana truthfully, "I don't like the fact she's bottling it all up inside her."

"Talk to her then," Santana told her, "When you get back, just talk to her."

"What if she won't open up?" She asked.

"Get her to open up then, it's not good for anyone to bottle feeling like this up," Santana said, "Come on, we got to go to class."

-o-

In glee that day, everyone was wondering where Rachel was, "It's not like her to just skip glee," Finn said as Mr. Schuester was once again running late.

"Well..." Quinn said. "She went home sick," she said aloud to everyone.

"But she never misses glee! Not even when she was sick last year!" Finn said. "Something's up!"

"Nothing's up," Quinn said firmly.

"And how would you know?" Finn walked up to Quinn. " I though you hated Rachel!" He looked Quinn deep in the eyes.

Quinn struggled to find the words to explain why she knew this. "I walked in on her vomiting in the washroom so I took her home."

"And you know where Rachel lives?" Finn said suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"I know where she live because she invited me for a sleepover when we were like 10," Quinn explained to Finn as everyone just looked at them. Not wanting to intervene.

"Right because she really trusts you!" Finn shouted at Quinn. "She has no reason, you've been a bitch to her for her entire life!"

Quinn looked hurt, not wanting to show her weak side she started to continue her rant when Mr. Schuester walked in. As if an angel had walked in, Quinn sat down next to Santana while Finn sat down next to Sam, a look of anger still etched on his face.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked everyone. "And don't say nothing because I could hear you all the way down the hall."

"We were arguing on why Rachel wasn't here," Quinn said honestly, looking Finn straight in eyes with a look that could kill.

"Well, why isn't she here?" Mr. Schuester asked the blonde, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"She went home sick." Quinn said simply, keeping her promise to the little brunette that she wouldn't tell anyone else until she was ready.

"And the problem is?" Mr. Schue struggled to find a problem with the fact Rachel was home sick.

"I don't believe her," Finn perked up finally speaking for the first time in about 10 minutes.

"Well, if Quinn said she went home sick, then she went home sick." Mr. Schue said. "Now I think I have an idea for Sectionals!"

Mr. Schue went on about a song Quinn and Sam could sing while Quinn just glared at Finn until Mr. Schue got her attention, "Quinn?" He asked looking at her clearly annoyed she wasn't paying attention.

"Ya?" She asked looking away from Finn and at Mr. Schuester.

"I said are you fine with doing a duet with Sam?" Mr. Schuester said, annoyed.

"Okay," Quinn said simply, not taking her gaze off of Finn, who just glared at her.

"Alright, so it'll be I've had the time of my life and then Santana will sing Valerie," Mr. Schuester said, he pointed to Santana.

"Yes!" Santana said under her breath. She'd be sing one of her all time favorite songs!

Everyone nodded, "Dismissed," Mr. Schue said and everyone left.

"You okay Q?" Santana asked Quinn as they walked outside to their cars.

"Ya, I think so," Quinn said, "Hey, I've got to go. I told Rachel I'd be home after glee."

"Of course," Santana said synthetically to Quinn.

And with that Quinn hopped in her car and to Rachel's house.

-o-

**A/N: I am proud! 6 pages! This is my longest chapter yet! Anyway I hope you like it, it took me about 5 hours over 3 days to write. **

**Questions:**

**-Ready for the climax?**

**-Shelby?(I hate her but if you guys want to see her, sure)**

**-Who to find out next(And how?)**

** -Tina**

** -Mercedes**

** -Artie**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and of course idea's are welcome!**


	9. I'm here for you

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:** 988  
**Warnings:** Language and sexual content in the form of rape. THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING.  
**AU:** Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. He is a junior like Rachel.  
**Summary:** Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
****Author's Note: **Okay, so I wrote this on Thursday. Since I'm going away for a band thing for 5 days, and I'll have no internet, I'm updating all the fics. Anyway, this was the hardest chapter to write so far. Thanks to Monkeygirl1730 and beaner008 for their help :) Enjoy. 

-After Quinn leaves-

"_You going to be okay?_" Quinn had asked her.

Why did she say yes? Why the fuck did she say she was perfectly fine! She clearly wasn't fine, after all she'd been through! She was beat by her boyfriend for God sakes.

It was a knock at the door that brought her out of the thoughts. It was only 1:30, clearly Quinn couldn't be home yet. But for some reason, a reason she'll never know, she answered the door. She gasped when she saw who it was. "Jesse?" her voice sounded so small as she looked up at Jesse.

"Rachel," he said almost seductively, putting his hand on the door when she tried to close it. "Don't close the door in my face, it's not polite," he sneered, a scowl growing on his face.

Rachel backed away, wanting to scream, but nothing coming out of her mouth. He walked closer to her as panic settled onto her face. "What do you want?" she asked, trying not to sound frightened.

"Don't you know, we haven't done 'it' yet," he shut the door to the outside world as he pushed her to the ground, her back hitting the cold hardwood floor.

He covered her mouth as she tried to scream. "You are not getting away bitch," he told her, dragging her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Please, no!" she screamed franticly, trying to squirm her way out of his deadly grasp, tears forming in her eyes and flowing down her face.

"Too late for that bitch," he told her as he took a second to take his pants and boxers off.

Rachel screamed again, it echoed throughout the house as it waited for the answer that would never come. "Shut up bitch," he yelled, ripping her pants off forcefully. He let her underwear fall to the ground as he forced his way into her.

She screamed, scared for her life she screamed, and he kept doing it. He enjoyed listening to her suffer, her scream in pain. "Please stop," she begged as he forced himself into her for what seemed like the millionth time.

He didn't answer, he only kept going, only stopping thrice. Once to tell the neighbors nothing was wrong, another to chuck her phone out the window when it rang for the 5th time and it said: Quinn Fabray. And once more to go to the bathroom.

When he was done, satisfied with his work, he got up and though his pants on. Rachel huddled in a ball, shaking with fear and silent tears. He left her. Just left her for Quinn to find when she came home.

-1 hour later-

Quinn drove home, her mind racing with panic. She'd called Rachel five time, only to get no answer. She'd assumed she was asleep, but the fact that she'd been asleep all this time and not been woken up by the phone was highly unlikely.

She pulled into the driveway and she could tell something was wrong. "Rachel?" Quinn called out as she opened the door into the empty hallway. _Wait,_ she thought to herself. _The doors open. I swear I locked it when I left._ She looked around concerned now.

She stayed quiet for a moment, and then she heard it. Tears. Crying. Sobbing.

She ran upstairs the sight she saw in front of her would never leave her mind. Rachel was lying in the middle of the bed, pants in the corner, her underwear lying at her feet. She was on the bed, sobbing and shaking, while rocking back and forth.

Quinn was scared to touch her. She looked so fragile, so delicate, and if she'd touch her, she break into a thousand pieces. A jigsaw puzzle that couldn't be put back together.

"Rachel?" she said, her voice calm and just under a whisper, not wanting to scared her, but also stepping gingerly towards her shaking form.

Rachel didn't look up, not even when Quinn sat herself in front of Rachel and looked at her broken form. "What happened?" she asked even though she wasn't expecting an answer.

But to her surprise Rachel uttered one word. "Jesse."

Quinn wanted to go out and kill the man. "Curse him," she said under her breath.

What happened next surprised Quinn on so many levels. Rachel flung herself onto Quinn, burying her face into her shirt. Quinn didn't know what to do, but cautiously, she started rubbing her back with her free hand.

"Shh," she repeated, "I'm here for you," she said over and over.

They sat like this for over 2 hours, until the phone rang beside her for the 6th time(Santana) and she had to answer it. Using her free hand she picked up the phone. "What Santana, this really isn't a good time!" she said hastily into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, her voice sounding concerned.

"It's Rachel..." Quinn trailed off as Rachel lifted her head as she heard her name being said.

"What about Rachel?" Santana said, trying to pry it out of the blonde.

"She doesn't want me to say, it's not in my place to tell you anyway," Quinn said, and Santana knew this was serious.

"Alright, but if you need anything, let me know," Santana said, "I gotta go, Brittany's calling for me."

Quinn chuckled as the Latina hung up the phone. She looked at Rachel, "what happened?"she asked calmly to her, even though it was pretty evident what had happened.

Rachel choked back tears as she started to explain everything. "Well, Jesse came by after you left. He said we hadn't done _it _yet. He pushed me to the ground and dragged me upstairs," she paused for a second. "Then he pulled my pants and underwear off..." Rachel was sobbing now tears flowing free-fully down her face. "Then, he did it he raped me." Rachel broke down completely now, her body shaking with the force of tears once again.

"Shh," Quinn said, stroking her hair.

And they sat like this for the rest of the afternoon, until Rachel was calm in Quinn's arms, her breathing even as she slept. She leaned over and through a blanket onto Rachel's lower body and fell asleep as well.

**AN: Okay, I had this planned since the beginning. Rachel will be pregnant so nothing will be changed with that. Next chapter will be Mercedes finding out, Jesse getting arrested, Quinn and Rachel talking and maybe Santana/Brittany finding out. Anyway, see ya Saturday :)**

**And again, sorry for the shortness, but this was a very hard chapter for me to write.**


	10. I'm your Angel

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:** 3410  
**Warnings:** Language and sexual content in the form of rape. THIS IS A TRIGGER WARNING.  
**AU:** Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. He is a junior like Rachel.  
**Summary:** Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
****Author's Note: **Wow! Such a long one! Sorry for the wait, been lazy and have exams I should be studying for. Anyway, read and review!

* * *

_Jesse looks at Rachel with menacing eyes, a gaze that made Rachel flinch slightly as he stood inches taller over her small body. "Hey bitch," Jesse said, sneering at the look of fright plastered on Rachel's pale, sweaty face. "You ready for round two?" he asked her, punching her in the stomach, causing her to hunch over in pain._

"_Please," Rachel begged, her voice weak and pained. "Just leave me alone!" she pleaded, looking up at him with a pleading look that Jesse saw right through._

"_No," he told her. "Cause I need to give you what you deserve." He pushed her over and she toppled like a book in the wind, her body shooting out painfully waves of pain throughout her small, fragile body as she now lay on the ground, helpless. _

"_Please! NO!" she yelled at him, trying to move, but just punched again. Her eyes closing with the amount of pain that shot through her tiny body._

"_Oh yes," he said, and Rachel heard him unzip his pants, throwing them to the ground carelessly, and moved towards Rachel's still form._

"_Ready?" he asked her as he through off her pants, her crying echoing in the room she was in, the sound bouncing off the walls, her tears flowing down her cheeks like waterfalls._

* * *

"Rachel?" Quinn's concerned voice said as she sat up sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, looking down at Rachel's restless form as she tossed and turned in her sleep. "Rachel?" she asked again, but she was returned with a scream.

"PLEASE! Leave me alone!" Rachel screamed, her body tossing and turning in Quinn's lap, beads of sweat on her forehead, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Rachel," Quinn said, shaking the small brunette slightly. "It's okay, it's just me. Quinn."

At the sound of her name, Rachel shot up, her body rigid, her breathing shaky as she struggled to tell reality from the hellish nightmare.

"Rachel, it's okay," Quinn cooed softly into Rachel's ear, stroking her hair softly as she cried in her lap. A sight that broke Quinn's heart. Seeing the diva so broken was so sad, she had no idea how to deal with it, so she called the one person who did.

Quinn grabbed her phone from beside her and dialed the phone number of her best-friend. "Santana?" Quinn said into the phone when the Latina picked up.

"What? Me and Brittany were about to get it on," Santana said, slightly annoyed, but when she heard the sound of crying reach her ears, her annoyance was gone and replaced by a tone of concern. "Q? What happened to Berry?" Santana asked recognizing the cries being emitted by the tiny Diva anywhere.

Quinn looked at Rachel, asked her permission quickly to tell Santana what happened. Rachel nodded. "Rachel was raped," Quinn told her and suddenly a silence fell amongst them.

"What?" Santana asked in disbelief. "Berry?" she asked her, repeating the diva's name incase she'd heard wrong. "Was raped?"

Quinn nodded solemnly. "Yes. Rachel Berry," she told her.

"We'll be right over," Santana said and she hung up.

"I'm scared," Rachel's small voice said all of a sudden, braking the long quiet silence.

"Why?" Quinn asked, looking into Rachel's eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with a look of fright as they stared into Quinn's hazel eyes.

"I'm scared that he'll come back and... Hur..." But Rachel couldn't continue, and she broke down, tears streaming down her face as Quinn rubbed her back in comfort.

"Shh," Quinn said softly into the brunette's ear. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay." She kissed her tenderly on the forehead, causing the girl to flinch slightly, but other then that, she didn't react.

"I'll always protect you," Quinn told her. "I love you Rachel, and I want you to know that. I will protect you if it kills me," Quinn said firmly but calmly to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, understanding. "Thank you," she said, loving the fact that someone finally cared for her. "For being here for me when no one else has been."

Quinn nodded. "Your very welcome." She smiled at her, and Rachel gave her a small tiny smile, it was tiny, but it was a smile.

"Quinn?" Santana's voice boomed up the stairs and drifted into the room, startling and causing her breathing to pick up as Santana and Brittany entered the room.

"Breath Rachel breath," Quinn was telling Rachel softly as she stroked her hair, trying to get her breathing under control.

"Ay Dios Mio," Santana said under her breath. "What happened?" she asked, kneeling down next to the bed, Brittany next to her, her hand in Santana's.

"Jesse," Rachel said after a second when she'd calmed down slightly. "He came in, and he called me a bitch, he dragged me up into my room, he pulled off my pants, and he..." Rachel broke down again in Quinn's lap, Quinn whispering words of comfort into her ear, Santana stroking her hair and Brittany just looking frightened as she clutched Santana's hand.

"It's okay," Santana said softly, her voice calm and reassuring. "It's going to be okay," she told her softly in her ear.

"How do you know?" Rachel spat at the Latina angrily.

"How do I know?" Santana asked, her tone still calm. "I know what it's like."

Rachel looked up at the Latina in disbelief. "You?" she asked her. "Who? When?" Rachel asked her.

Santana took a deep breath. She was very touchy about the subject, rarely talking about it and her friends knowing not to bring it up. "Well, the first time was when I was 7," Santana began.

"_Santana?" Santana's father called out, looking for the small 7 year old. "Where are you?" he slurred loudly, stomping around the dark house for his daughter. _

_Santana remained silent in her bedroom, her nightlight(**AN:Yes, she sleeps with a nightlight, I think we all have) **sending shadows bouncing on the walls of her blue bedroom, her stuffed dog looking like a monster on the adjacent wall. _

_The door banged open and in walked a very drunk Mr. Lopez. He stumbled over to Santana as she tried to back away from him, falling off the bed and hitting the floor with a thump. "Wow, you little bitch," he yelled at her, throwing a book in her direction as it landed a couple inches from where she was sitting. "You think you can hide?" _

_Santana whimpered as he stepped around to her side of the bed, stepping over a couple stuffed animals. He came into view, Santana screamed. _

"_Your a bad little girl Sanny," he said using the nickname Brittany had made for her. "Your going to attract the neighbors silly and then I'll be taken away and I'll never see you again. And we don't want that? Do we?" he sneered at her, picking her up and throwing her up against the wall. _

_Santana whimpered in pain as he walked over to her as she lay on the ground in a heap. "Now, this is what we do to bad little girls," he told her, lifting up her nightdress. _

_Santana screamed again, but Mr. Lopez just worked faster, pulling off her underwear and tossing it to the side. "Please daddy! Please stop!" she yelled at him, but it didn't work, he forced himself into her as she screamed. _

"_You shut up you little piece of shit," Mr. Lopez told her, throwing his hand over her mouth as he continued to force into her again. _

_When Mr. Lopez was done about half an hour later he just left her there, she was too exhausted to get up and she just lay there. _

Santana had tears in her eyes as she finished her story. Small sobs coming out of her mouth as Rachel looked at the Latina.

"Shh," Brittany said comfortingly in her ear. "It's okay, I'm here," she told her softly, stroking her back in comfort.

"Did you..?" Rachel asked Quinn as Brittany calmed Santana down.

Quinn nodded. "Me and Brit found out when we were in like 7th grade. When she woke up in a sweat at a sleepover 4 times during the night," Quinn explained.

Santana regained her composure. "They really helped me through things. My dad stopped when I entered 8th grade, he was arrested and is now in prison for life," Santana said.

Rachel gasped, she'd known Santana since 1st grade, how did she not see this?

"Don't feel sorry for me," Santana said, reading the brunette's thoughts and expressions. "There's nothing you could've done. You couldn't have known," Santana said to Rachel. "This is why I'm so bitchy, I had to learn to stand up for myself. I needed to learn how to stand up to Him." She spat the last word,_ Him_, like a venomous word as it rolled off her tongue.

"Why did he do it?" Rachel asked her.

Santana shook her head. "I really don't want to say," she said as this really was a really touchy subject for, never having discussed it with anyone except Brittany, not even Quinn.

Rachel nodded understand. "How did you deal with it?" Rachel asked after a second of silence.

"I talked to Q and Britt, I spoke with a therapist," Santana ran the names off the list, counting them off on her fingers.

"Did you ever try and kill your self?" Rachel asked her.

Santana nodded. "Twice, overdose and cutting." Santana lifted up her shirt and Rachel saw it. A 1 inch scar running on her abdomen. "I think I was 14 and 15 when it happened."

Rachel winced again, it had been recently. "I'm sorry," Rachel said, feeling slightly guilty for not noticing this.

Santana nodded, pulling her shirt back down. "Now, I don't want the same to happen to you," Santana said. "I want you to talk to us."

"I'm scared," Rachel told Santana.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"I'm scared that he'll come back and hurt me again. I'm scared he'll come and find me. I'm scared for every time I close my eyes and I see him. I'm scared for every time I fall asleep and he haunts me," Rachel cried, tears flowing down her cheeks as Quinn stroked her hair and Santana and Brittany whispered words of comfort into her ear.

"We'll protect you," Brittany said, looking at Rachel. "We promise."

"I don't want him to hurt you," Rachel expressed her concern and worry for her friends.

"He won't," Santana said. "We just don't want him hurting you again."

Rachel nodded, bring thankful for her friends as she sleep overtook her once more.

Quinn carefully lifted Rachel onto the bed and stood up, letting the little diva have some rest. "Thanks for coming," Quinn said to Santana and Brittany as they walked out of the room, but leaving the door open slightly ajar.

"Your welcome," Santana said, remaining quiet now.

"Santana?" Quinn asked the Latina with a look of concern plastered on her face.

"Ya?" Santana replied, her voice quieter then usual.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked. "You didn't have to do this," she said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know," Santana said. "I wanted to. Someone else need to know," she said forcing a smile.

Quinn nodded and she diverted the subject.

Quinn looked at the clock, 5:34pm. "You hungry?" Quinn asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen amongst them.

"Sure," Santana said as Quinn stood up and walked downstairs.

Brittany looked at Santana. "Are you really okay?" she asked her.

"I don't know," Santana told Brittany honestly. "I feel good that someone else knows, but at the same time, I had to relive that again. Telling someone else that tale, it set something off in my mind. I felt as if it was happening again," Santana admitted to the blonde.

"It's okay," Brittany said softly.

"I know it seems silly, but I'm still scared," Santana admitted to her girlfriend. "I'm scared that He'll come back He'll hurt. I know He's in jail, but I feel like some how, He'll get out and He'll hurt me again and he'll break me."

"It's not silly," Brittany said to Santana, looking in her chocolate brown eyes. "It's okay that your scared," she told him.

"It seems so stupid, He stopped when I was 14! That was over 3 years ago!" Santana exclaimed.

"Yes, I know, but what He did to you isn't going to go away over a couple years. It's going to take a many more. But I'll be with you the whole time," Brittany said softly to Santana.

"Thank you," Santana said, hugging Brittany in a tight embrace.

"Your very welcome," Brittany replied, smiling.

Another scream echoed throughout the house as Quinn and Brittany sat in the living room talking, Santana laying in Brittany's lap, her sleeping form peaceful in slumber. She stirred slightly at the scream, but didn't awake.

"I'll go," Quinn said, not wanting Santana to wake.

Brittany nodded and mouthed, _thank you_ and Quinn ran upstairs towards the sound of the scream.

"Rach?" Quinn said, walking into the brunette's bedroom.

She saw Rachel lying on her bed, tangled in her sheets, beads of sweat on her forehead, tossing and turning, screaming in the process.

"Shhh," Quinn said softly to Rachel as she sat on the bed softly and tried to wake her.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME!" she yelled as Quinn shook her.

"It's okay," Quinn said. "It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you," and with that, Rachel shot up, her faced panicked, her breathing ragged, and her body shaking.

Rachel launched herself into Quinn's arms as the blonde just lay there, stroking her hair and telling her everything's going to be okay.

* * *

"_Brittany?" Santana yelled, running through the forest looking for her girlfriend. "BRITTANY!" she yelled even louder._

"_Looking for this?" a voice said from behind Santana._

_Santana froze, then turned around slowly. Behind her she saw her father, greying hair, a beard, and ragged clothing. In his hands, a shaking Brittany. _

"_Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" Santana ran towards him but her father yelled at her,_

"_Don't! Or I'll shot her!" he yelled, holding a gun up to Brittany's temple, his dirty hand on the black trigger. _

"_Don't hurt her!" she yelled, wanting to help her. "Anyone but her!" _

"_Anyone?" her father asked interested all of a sudden._

"_I didn't mean it like that," she said as her father dropped Brittany, her shaking body curling into the fetal position. _

"_You did," he leered toward Santana, his gaze fixed on hers._

"_Please, just leave us alone," Santana said, her voice shaking slightly._

"_Not yet," her father told her._

_Santana's back hit something, she froze, not knowing what to do. He took her shoulders and thrust her to the ground before he restrained her with his big arms as she struggled to get out of his grip._

"_You're going to like this," he told her._

_He pulled off his pants, throwing them off to the side. He pulled his underwear off, and bent down, doing the same to her. Tears visible in Santana's eyes as she whimpered. He thrust himself into her as she screamed in pain, no one could hear her, she turned her head and saw Brittany's still form, lying on the ground._

"_You little shit, you'll look at me when I'm doing it!" he yelled angrily at her._

_Santana whimpered slightly as she turned to look in her fathers black eyes and saw nothing._

_When Santana's father got off of her, she was weak, both physically and emotionally._

_He raised his gun to her, she screamed and-_

* * *

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, trying to wake the whimpering Latina as she tossed in her sleep. "It's okay, it's just me! Brittany!" she said softly to her.

Santana woke with a start, beads of sweat on her forehead, tears glistening in her chocolate eyes.

"Brittany," Santana said before breaking down and burying her head in Brittany's chest.

"He was back Brit," Santana said through sobs. "He was back and he was raping me again. He... He... He... Hurt you Britt," Santana cried.

Brittany looked sadly at the Latina, it had been over a year since the last nightmare and Brittany was hoping that that would be it for a while, but she guessed telling Rachel about it trigged it off. She hated seeing the Latina so weak, so venerable.

"It's okay," Brittany said, stroking Santana's dark brown hair. "He's not here, he can never hurt you again San," she told her calmly.

"What if he does?" Santana asked, panic in her voice.

"Then I'll protect you," Brittany said. "I will always protect you."

"I love you," Santana told Brittany. "More then anything else in the world."

"I love you too San," Brittany said.

"Sing something to me?" Santana asked, looking up at Brittany.

"Of course," Brittany replied.

* * *

"Sing something?" Rachel asked Quinn.

Quinn nodded.

* * *

**Bold-Brit **regular-Quinn _italic-Both _

**No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray**

And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

**I saw the teardrops, and I heard you cry  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find  
You have everything and you're still lonely  
It doesn't have to be this way, let me show you a better day  
**_  
_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
So all of your fears, just cast them on me  
How can I make you see...

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive

**And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky...  
**_  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel

And slowly, all the girls fell asleep, until a voice woke Brittany and Santana. "What do we have here?"

* * *

**AN: **Thanks for reading! I decided to add this twist in for Santana.

do you think Santana's dad raped her? I put "I don't want to say," because I couldn't come up with anything..

?

?

Song-I'm your angel by Celine Dion and .


	11. Not your fault

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:** 2028  
**Warnings: DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE! TRIGGER WARNING!**  
**AU:** Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. He is a junior like Rachel.  
**Summary:** Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
****Author's Note:**Here's the next chapter. Not much to say :)

**TrustInFaith- **No! Her dad isn't coming back don't worry :P

**sarfatibieber- **Thank you for the compliment :)

**TVHollywoodDiva- **I know :)

**bananaofrandomnesss- **Read and you'll find out!

**JustLikeBrookeDavis- **Thank you for reviewing!

**Lougheed-** Well, just read and you'll find out!

* * *

Brittany and Santana looked up at the tall figure standing in front of them. "Jesse?" Brittany said, looking up at the boy in front of them. "What are you doing here?" she asked him, her voice wavering.

"Well," Jesse said. "Am I not allowed to be with my girlfriend?" he asked bitterly, striding towards the two girls as Santana sat up and wrapped an arm around Brittany.

"Not when you raped her!" Santana yelled, standing up all of a sudden and standing over the blonde in defense. "Now get the fuck out of the house!"

"This isn't your house, you can't tell me what to do you little dyke!" Jesse yelled at her angrily.

Jesse stepped towards Santana, pushing roughly her out of the way. She landed with a thud on the hardwood floor. "Santana!" Brittany yelled, attempting to run to the now motionless Latina, but Jesse shoved her onto the couch.

"No, it's your turn you little bitch! You deserve this! You little dyke!" Jesse yelled, sneering at the frightened blonde.

Brittany whimpered as she looked at Santana, her still form still lying on the floor in front of her.

Jesse pulled his pants off, ignoring the sobbing girl beneath him. Tossing his pants to the side. "Please don't!" Brittany whimpered. "Please!"

"Shut up!" Jesse yelled tossing Brittany's pants to the side.

Jesse thrust into Brittany as she yelled in agony.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked her as she shook her head.

Wrong answer, Jesse did it again, this time, she screamed louder. He did it again. Now, he put one finger into Brittany. Brittany screamed, trying to wriggle out of Jesse's firm tight grasp. He held her tighter, going further inside her.

Finally, Brittany was too weak to fight the boy, she just lay there while he raped her, she did nothing but cry and pray for Santana to wake up. "Your being such a good girl," Jesse said evilly, stroking her hair roughly before putting his finger back into Brittany.

Santana stirred, crying. The first thing she heard was crying. _Brittany_was the first thing to come to her mind. He had Brittany. He was hurting Brittany. Santana got up, ignoring the pain that shot through her body. "Get the fuck off of her!" she yelled at him as Jesse looked at her, removing his finger from inside a whimpering Brittany.

"You next?" he asked her in a menacing voice, keeping a hand on Brittany to stop her from moving.

* * *

Upstairs, Quinn and Rachel were fast asleep when they heard a scream from downstairs. "Wait here," Quinn said to Rachel as she slowly got up.

Rachel shook her head, grabbing Quinn's hand. "Don't leave me," she said brokenly. "Please don't leave me!"

"Shh," Quinn said to Rachel soothingly. "I'll be fine, I promise."

Rachel still hung onto her hand, "I said that and look what happened."

Quinn looked at the diva sitting on the bed brokenly. "I have to go, I don't want San or B to get hurt," Quinn said to Rachel. "I want you to call 911 though, okay?" she asked, handing Rachel her cellphone.

Rachel finally nodded, letting go off Quinn's hand slowly. "I love you Rach," Quinn said as she carefully walked downstairs.

* * *

Santana tackled Jesse to the ground. " Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend!" she yelled at him as she kicked him repeatedly.

"San?" Brittany's broken voice asked from the couch and it brought Santana back to real life. _Brittany needs me_ she thought and she stepped away from Jesse and went over to Brittany on the couch.

"What is it Brit?" Santana's voice asked softly as she looked into the Brittany's blue eyes. Something was missing. That sparkle that usually shone in her bright blue eyes was missing. He had taken a piece of her and that piece would be very hard to find again.

Brittany didn't respond, she just launched herself into Santana's arm and started sobbing. "Shh," Santana said softly to the blonde. "It's okay. I'm here," she told the frightened blonde. She felt Brittany shake in her tight embrace as she said words of comfort into her ear. Tears flowed down Brittany's face, soaking the Latina's shirt, but Santana didn't care, she just cared about Brittany.

"San?" Quinn asked from the entryway. "Please don't tell me..." she looked at Brittany, in Santana's tight embrace, Brittany's pants across the room. The tears flowing down Brittany's face.

"He did," Santana said bitterly as she nodded. "He broke her and Rachel. Call 911," she said as she cradled a crying Brittany.

"God," Quinn said as she starred at Jesse lying on the floor unconscious. "Rachel's calling 911 right no-"

"I called 911," said a voice from the stairs, and Santana and Quinn looked up to see Rachel standing behind Quinn.

"I thought I told you to stay upstairs?" Quinn asked Rachel softly, walking over to her.

"I wanted to, but I got scared," Rachel said softly looking down at the floor.

"Alright. Did you call 911?" Quinn asked her, looking at her with her soft hazel eyes.

"Ya, what happened?" Rachel asked but when she looked at Brittany she knew. "Jesse didn't?" Rachel asked, afraid for the answer.

Quinn just nodded and waited for the police to come and she engulfed Rachel in a hug.

* * *

"So, we need you to tell us what happened," the officer said to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm scared," Rachel said to the man.

Rachel curled into Quinn's body. Santana was with Brittany in another room and Quinn stayed with Rachel as the girl recounted the horrible event.

"I know you don't Rach," Quinn said. "But if you tell them everything that happened then it'll help send Jesse to jail."

"That's right," the man said. "If you tell us, then Jesse will go to jail longer. The more evidence, the better." Rachel nodded. "Alright, I need you to tell me what happened today."

"Well, at school Jesse was creeping me out so I went home. When came home, Jesse knocked on the door. When I answered the door, Jesse tried to close the door and then he knocked me over. Then he dragged me upstairs," Rachel stopped, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Then... Then... He raped me. He said I deserved it!" she said.

Rachel was sobbing now, Quinn rubbing her back in comfort. "It's okay," Quinn told the crying girl. "It's going to be okay. He's not going to hurt you again!"

"How do you know?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Because the information that you told us will help send him to jail," Quinn told the girl softly.

"How was Jesse creeping you out?" the officer asked, interest in his voice.

"Well, as we were passing notes in class, he asked if I had told anyone-"

"Told anyone what?" the officer interrupted.

"If I had told anyone about Jesse abusing me," Rachel said, her voice cracking. "I said no, but he didn't believe me. And when I tied to break up with him, he said no, but I said I was breaking up with him. Then, the teacher kicked us out for making too much noise and he pushed me up against the wall. When the bell rang I ran to the bathroom, and Quinn found me and took me home." Rachel finished her story, crying into Quinn's arms as Quinn whispered words of comfort in her ear.

The officer nodded. "Thank you for your time," he told them and he walked out.

* * *

"Brittany, I need you to tell me what happened," the officer said to Brittany, who was sitting next to Santana on the bed, curled into her for protection. "What you tell us will help send Jesse away for life!"

"I don't want to say it," Brittany said. "I don't want to relive it again and again," she said, slightly sobbing now, her girlfriend consoling her.

"Hey, I'll be with you the whole time," Santana told her. "I promise."

Brittany finally nodded. "Well, me and San were sleeping in the living room when we heard something. We awoke and Jesse was standing in front of use. Santana stood in front of me, but Jesse called her a dyke and shoved her to the floor," the blonde started to cry as she had to relive the worst moments of her life over again. "Jesse then walked over to me, he called me dyke and a bitch then shoved me onto the couch. He then took off his pants and then he took off mine and then he... He..." Brittany stopped, she was fully sobbing now, Santana consoling her, rubbing circles on her back as she whispered words of comfort into her ear. When she calmed down, she continued. "He stuck his fingers in me and I screamed and then he stroked my hair and said what a good girl I was. And finally Santana was stirring and she knocked him off me and ya," she said to the officer who looked helplessly at the terming girl.

"You are very brave," the officer said. "For telling me what happened. Now the case will proceed and he'll go to jail hopefully."

Brittany nodded as the officer left the room.

"I feel so guilty," Santana said after a second of silence.

"Why?" Brittany asked, curious.

"Well, I just lay there as you were being raped by Jesse! I didn't do anything!" Santana said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey," Brittany said firmly. "This isn't your fault," she told her sternly.

"It feels like it," Santana said. "I just lay there! I could've helped you!"

"You couldn't have! He knocked you unconscious! You couldn't have done anything. None of this is your fault," Brittany told Santana.

"I know," Santana said.

"BRITTANY!" a voice yelled.

Suddenly, Brittany's parents ran into the room. Engulfing her in a hug. "Oh my god! We heard what happened and we came down here as soon as we could!" Brittany's mom, Susan, said.

Brittany flinched away from her dad's hug, curling into Santana's side. "Britt?" her father, James, said looking at Brittany.

"What happened honey?" her mother asked, looking at her daughter helplessly.

"I... I... I was raped," Brittany finally got out.

Brittany heard her parents gasp. "Oh my god!" her mom yelled. "Who?"

Brittany shook her head, not wanting to reveal who did it yet.

"She doesn't want you to know," Santana told James and Susan, who nodded.

"Did... He...?" Susan asked Santana, who then shook her head.

"Brittany, it's going to be alright," James said to Brittany as she stroked her hair.

A flashback came into Brittany's head. Jesse stroking her hair as he said what a _good_ girl she was. Brittany flinched away, tears coming to her eyes as she buried her face into Santana.

Susan looked alarmed. "What's wrong?" she asked her as Brittany sobbed openly.

"Shh," Santana said to Brittany, stroking her back in comfort, ignoring Susan. "It's okay, it's okay."

James and Susan just looked helplessly as their daughter, crying on the bed in Santana's arms.

Finally Brittany's breathing evened out and she was asleep.

"What happened?" Susan asked. Looking at Santana in confusion.

"Well, when James stroked her hair, it reminded her of the raper, a boy, stroking her hair I think," Santana said to James and Susan.

"Why doesn't she react when you touch her?" James asked.

"Well, I think it's because I was there when it happened," Santana told Brittany's parents.

James and Susan were silent, not knowing what to say until a scream came out of Brittany's mouth.

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading! Next chapter might be the last and then a sequel. I want to do a sequel because I want to finish this one up before I go to Australia. Anyway, review and ya... And I might have Tina or someone find out next chapter. I'm thinking Tina or Mercedes. Who do you think?


	12. Hallelujah

**If Secrets could Kill  
Pairings: **Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Santana, Jesse/Rachel.**  
Rating: **M  
**Spoilers**: All episodes.  
**Length:** 1248  
**Warnings: DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE! TRIGGER WARNING! Language.**  
**AU:** Jesse and Rachel are dating, in season one Jesse was not a senior. He is a junior like Rachel.  
**Summary:** Rachel Berry has a secret, a secret that could kill her. But when Quinn, Santana and Brittany find out her secret will they help her or let her suffer?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee. If I did then Brittany and Santana would already be together and so would Rachel/Quinn. Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy, not me sadly.**  
****Author's Note: **So! This is the last chapter. I want to just thank everybody for reviewing, I want to thank **ishallcallhimsquishy **for helping me write this and giving me ideas. Please enjoy.

* * *

_Jesse staggered towards her, laughing evilly as she tried to run away, but failing to do so when Jesse's long arm caught the hem of her shirt and pulled her towards her. "Trying to run away, you little bitch?" he asked her as she shook her head quickly._

_Jesse violently shoved the blonde to the floor, she whimpered in pain as her back came in contact with the hard, cold pavement._

"_Ready?" He got down to the floor, meeting her fearing eyes. He pulled her up by her hair and she screamed. _

_Jesse threw her down immediately. "You shut up you little dyke!" he yelled at her as tears formed in her ocean blue eyes. _

_Brittany nodded. "Yes," she said weakly. _

"_Good," Jesse told her menacingly._

_Jesse tossed her to the ground as he then proceeded to remove his pants and toss then off to the side. "Ready?" he asked once again to the frightened girl._

_Brittany shook her head. _

"_Wrong answer," Jesse told her as her forcefully removed her pants and underwear, tossing them off to the side as well._

_Jesse sneered. "Time to get what you deserved!" Jesse told her and he thrust himself into her and she screamed once more. _

* * *

Brittany just kept screaming, startlingly her parents, as well as Santana. "What the fuck is going on?" Susan asked, starring at her flailing daughter on the bed.

Santana slowly made her way over to Brittany, sitting down on the bed. "What are you doing?" Susan asked her confused.

"Trying to wake her, now Shh!" she told her.

Santana carefully shook her girlfriend by the shoulders. "Britt, it's okay," she whispered softly to her. "It's okay, it's not real. I'm here. It's just me, Santana," Santana said as two nurses ran in.

"Just wait," Susan said looking at the girls in disbelief. Brittany had stopped flailing, and was now only tossing and turning, whimpering every now and again. The nurses nodded and they all waited to see what would happen.

"Está bien, estás a salvo. Nadie va a hacerte daño mi amor. Que no es real, él no está aquí. Despierta, que está bien," Santana whispered to her her.

"What's she saying?" Susan asked the nurse who, to her surprise, whispered.

"It's Okay, you're safe. Nobody is going to hurt you my love. That is not real, he's not here. Wake up, it's okay."

Brittany woke with a start, she was panting, tears were falling down her cheeks as she flung herself in Santana's arms as the Latina rubbed her back softly. "It's okay," she said to her. "It's not real," she said.

"It feel real," Brittany cried.

"I know it does," Santana said softly. "But it's not. He's not going to lay another finger on you without laying one on me," Santana said.

"San?" Brittany asked as she nuzzled herself into Santana's side.

"Ya?" Santana asked the shaking girl.

"Sing to me?" she asked and Santana nodded and she began singing.

**I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
**

Brittany stopped shaking, she was resting comfortably in her girlfriend's arms, listening to her wonderful angelic voice as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**

**Baby I have been here before**  
**I know this room, I've walked this floor**  
**I used to live alone before I knew you.**  
**I've seen your flag on the marble arch**  
**Love is not a victory march**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

Santana looked at Brittany, her eyes beginning to close. She smiled as she looked at her girlfriend's perfect features. She was going to kill Jesse for what he did to her.

**There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in with you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Maybe there's a God above**  
**But all I've ever learned from love**  
**Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you**  
**It's not a cry you can hear at night**  
**It's not somebody who has seen the light**  
**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**

* * *

**Jesse's house:**

The police knocked on Jesse's door. Jesse answered, he tried to run when he saw the uniformed men. They knocked the boy quickly to the ground.

* * *

**Hospital:  
**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**You say I took the name in vain**  
**I don't even know the name**  
**But if I did, well really, what's it to you?**  
**There's a blaze of light in every word**  
**It doesn't matter which you heard**  
**The holy or the broken Hallelujah**

**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**  
**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**

**Rachel's room:**

Quinn looked at Rachel, fast asleep in her arms. And she heard Santana sing and decided to gently sing.

**Quinn/Santana:  
I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah**

Rachel stirred, but didn't wake. Quinn gently pressed a kiss on Rachel's forehead, before letting Santana's voice lull her to sleep.**  
**

**Brittany's Room:**

Brittany was fast asleep in Santana's arms, but she didn't stop, she continued knowing that her singing would help lull her off to sleep.

**Santana:  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
**

As she finished the song, Santana looked at Brittany sleeping peacefully. Susan, James and the nurses were in disbelief at what they just saw. Quietly, the nurses walked out of the room and Susan and James just sat down, quietly talking.

* * *

**Jesse's House:**

"Jesse St. James, you are under arrest for the rape of Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you," the officer said as he held Jesse's hands behind his back and handcuffed him.

"I didn't do anything!" Jesse yelled at the officer.

"Tell that to the judge," the officer told the boy and he pulled him into a standing position.

"What's going on?" Jesse's mom said, walking in.

"Mam, your son is being arrested for the statutory rape of two 17 year old girls," the officer told his mother.

"Jesse! Shame on you!" his mother said. "Who?"

"Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce."

"Rachel? She was such a sweet girl," his mom said and with that the officer took him out the door.

* * *

**Hospital**

Santana looked at Brittany and said softly, "Nothing is ever going to be the same is it?"

**TBC**

* * *

**AN: **So, there will a sequel, but that won't be up until late August. I'm going to Australia and I just wanted to wrap a story up. Sorry it's so crappy by the way.

So, the song is: Hallelujah-Leonard Cohen. I don't usually like religious songs, but I love this one so much. Thank you everyone that's read/reviewed/Favorited/alerted this.

Thank you everyone for reviewing. :)

**AN2:** I am so sorry for not getting Quinn and Rachel together yet. They will get together in the sequel. I just felt that after what happened, Rachel wasn't ready to date yet. She's going to have to learn to trust again. Sorry.


	13. No Sequel, sorry!

I'm sorry, but I have decided not to do a sequel. I know everyone loved this story, but I am too busy with my other stories. I am really sorry, but if someone would like to continue, I'm just letting you know that you have my permission, ONLY if you give me credit. I'm very sorry.


End file.
